Exciting New Year
by othcheergirly53
Summary: Rachel Berry had it all. The popularity, adoration, and best friends. What happens when a new boy turns her world upside down. How will the boys that like her feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Glee.

_**We in the Car, we ride slow.**_

_**We doin' things that the girls don't do.**_

_**The boys stare, we smile back. **_

_**All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah…**_

I heard my phone sing and groaned. Seriously, when is Quinn going to learn to not change my ringtone? I look at the clock and groan again. Seriously Q, its 6:00 a.m.

"Quinn Fabray, you better be dying. It's 6 in the morning, and it's a Sunday! By the way, Danity Kane? Q, you do know that they are no longer together right? If you are going to change my ringtone, make it current."

"Well hello there miss bitchy Berry, how are you this lovely morning? I know it's 6 on a Sunday, and you also know I had to get up early to go to church so chill. I have major gossip news. I am about to merge in San and Britt. Oh and you know that Showstopper fits us impeccably."

"Yeah, yeah. Merge in the girls so I can get back to sleep." I say closing my eyes again. She mutters an okay.

"Quinn, Rach this better be fucking good." I chuckle at Santana's comment.

"Seriously guys, I didn't even know the sun was out at this hour." Britt said. If this comment came from anyone else I would laugh but I know she is being serious.

"Okay, chill guys. The reason I called at this lovely hour was because I have huge news. So according to Finn, there is a new boy coming in. I didn't get much details but I do know that he automatically made the varsity football team and coach is thinking we may win this season with him. Now unfortunately to my cruel parents, I had to call you early before my phone was taken away for the rest of the day." I was more than a little excited. I am so sick of the boys at McKinley, they are so boring. Plus I had already dated the good ones.

"Thank god, we get fresh meat. We definitely have to size him up tomorrow but if he's hot, I call claims. Sorry girls but you all have your own whipped boys. Plus San and Britt, you have each other." I say not even thinking it was weird. Britt and San have had friends with benefits relationship for awhile now.

"Fine, but only because it's your turn slut. Plus we do all know that Karovsky is dying to get with you, so we need someone to make him realize you aren't interested." San said as we all laughed.

"Totally, Rach. But you totally have to tell us all the details!" Britt said excitedly.

"Will do, God now I hope he is hot! I need a new man. By the way, San do you want to shop later for a new outfit. I totally have to look hot at the party Friday. Britt you can join after dance if you want. Q, sorry, but call if you get out of house arrest early. "Quinn's parents are really strict on Sundays and stress the day of peace. No phones, television, or friends. Totally sucks.

"Doubt it but I will call you when I get my phone back. But send me a pic of the outfit."

"Yeah, Rach I'll shop with you. Meet you at yours at 1 p.m.?"

"Sounds great! Britt anyway you can make it?"

"Maybe, my class gets out at 5 any chance you will still be there?" San and I both pause. We will probably grab lunch and shop for about three hours, then dinner.

"I'm not sure, we will probably end up grabbing dinner after then come chill at my place so call us after to see where we are." She says okay excitedly.

"God this is unfair. I hate Sundays!" Quinn complains. I hear her parents yell from downstairs and she yells back a quick okay. "Alright, loves. I got to go spend the rest of my day in boredom. Call you later." We all mutter bye's and hang up our phones. I lay back down and fall back asleep.

At about 11, I wake up again. I walk down stairs smiling because I smell bacon, pancakes, and fresh coffee.

"Dad, Daddy! Do I smell bacon, pancakes, and coffee?" I ask excitedly. I hear them chuckle.

"Yes, dear! We unfortunately have a business trip until Saturday so we wanted to make you a good breakfast." My dad Jake says.

"Thanks Dad! Where are you guys going this time?" My father's are always gone but when they are here, they always spoil me. I sat down and began eating.

"LA, this time sweetie. We will be sure to call everyday though. Who knows, we may even pick you up some talent agent while we are there." Daddy Tyler says.

"Oooh, the girls and I would love that. "

"Speaking of the girls, where are my three other daughters? Well, two, since we all know where Quinn is." Dad says.

"San and Britt will be over later today after we go shopping."

"Sounds great, they can stay the night. Also we will put money in your account." Daddy says.

"Thanks! Okay I should go get ready to hang out with the girls. Love you! Have a fabulous time!" I say as I kiss them both. I head upstairs for a quick shower and change into a pair of leggings, boots, long purple shirt, and black leather jacket.

_**When I grow up, I wanna be a famous**_

_**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.**_

"Hey San!"

"Hey bitch, I'm outside."

"Okay, on my way out."

Santana and I both got to the mall and automatically went to Cheesecake factory for a salad. We went in many stores and finally ended up in Nordstrom's.

"God, I am having no luck!" I said frustrated.

"Chill girl, this is the store I know!" Santana reassured me. We were looking through the racks and I kept getting more frustrated.

"Rach look!" She held up a cute short black dress with a sort of floral design.

"Not bad. I should totally match it with a jean jacket and black booties."

"Perfect! Come on, we must go buy this." We walked out and Britt called us saying that we should meet her at a small café she found.

As we walked into the café I noticed how cute it was. This would be the perfect place to spend our mornings after parties.

"San, we should totally come here after parties. It's totally cute." She nods in agreement and I look down when my phone lights up.

"Britt's running late. She said she is almost here but she had to talk to her dance teacher." San nods again and we start talking. We ordered food and some for Britt when she finally arrived.

"Hey guys! Thanks for ordering. Sorry, Amy asked if I would coach a young ballet class so I had to get details."

"It's cool Britt. Aw, that's so exciting!" I say smiling and Santana agrees.

"Alright I am going to the bathroom."

"Cool, our food should be here soon," San says.

As I was walking out of the bathroom I wasn't watching where I was going and accidently ran into someone. A very strong someone, who moved to catch me.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I say looking into amazing hazel eyes and a dark haired boy. He had a Mohawk and was totally built. Hello sexy.

"It's cool, no harm." He says and chuckles.

"Okay cool then. I'm Rachel Berry." I say and shake his hand.

"Puck." He replies smirking as I raise my eyebrow.

"Puck, huh? Nickname or do your parents have a thing for unusual names?" He chuckles slightly.

"It's a nickname for my last name Puckerman, my first name is Noah which so isn't badass so no way in hell am I getting called that." I chuckle slightly.

"Oh I don't know, Noah can totally be badass. Especially if it belongs someone as sexy as you." I say and I see him smirk at my blunt statement.

"Sexy, huh?"

"Well duh, I only say the truth. Like how my three best friends and I are the hottest girls in Lima. It's just a known fact." I say smirking back and he chuckles slightly.

"Well if they are as hot as you then I say that I agree with that fact." I smile.

"I should probably get back to my girls. Maybe I'll see you around Noah." I say winking.

"Definitely will babe. I guess you were right, my name sounds hot when you say it." I smile and laugh a little before leaving.

I walk back to the table and the girl look confused and intrigued.

"Care to tell us who that was?" San asks as Britt nods.

"His name is Noah Puckerman. That's all I know though. He's totally hot." I gush.

"He definitely was, maybe he is the new guys." Britt says.

"Maybe, I certainly hope so." I say smiling. The rest of the night the girls and I relax and gossip. We discuss cheerios and glee. I am co-captain of cheerios and captain of glee and so I stay very busy. Quinn and San are captains of cheerios while Britt is co-captain with me.

We woke up the next morning and changed into our uniforms, did our hair and makeup, and called Quinn. We picked her up and told her all about Noah Puckerman. As we arrived at school we saw Finn, Matt, and Mike.

"Hey boys." I say smiling as the girl and I walked over.

"Hey Rach, ladies." Finn says as he kisses Quinn. Santana and Britt are greeted by Matt and Mike. I smile and turn suddenly feel a someone behind me.

"Hey man, what's up?" I hear the boys ask. I turn around and see the amazing hazel eyes and sexy man I saw yesterday. Noah Puckerman is the new kid. Holy shit, this is going to be a great year. He greeted them back and turned to me.

"Well, well it looks like we meet again, Rachel Berry. How are you hottest girls in Lima, right? Looks like you were damn right." I chuckle slightly

"Noah Puckerman, or should I just call you Puck. I didn't know you were the new guy. This will be fun."

"Definitely will sexy. Call me whatever your hot ass wants. Hi, I'm Puck. You must be the best friends." He says turning to the girls.

"Yeah and we've definitely heard about you. I'm Santana, this is Britt and Quinn." He says hi to all of them. We hear the bell.

"Alright girls, let's get going to class. Bye Puck, boys." I say as the girls and I head off.

"Bye Sexy." I hear him say. I can only imagine what the boys said to him. They all viewed me like a little sister and didn't like guys walking all over me.

One thing is for sure, this year just got interesting.

AN- First glee fic! Go easy on me haha. Hope you liked it and please review (:


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- You guys are amazing! I loved all your reviews (: So glad you are liking it so far. Feel free to make any suggestions at all! Here is chapter two. **

**I don't own Glee.**

Today has definitely been good. I found out Noah was in a few of my classes. I have only been hit on a few times by Dave Karovsky, too. I am so sick of his little crush. He and Jew fro are wearing me down. It has been three years, get over it boys! The girls and I had cheer practice now. It is one of my favorite parts of the days because I get to hang with the girls and watch our favorite guys play football. I get to see Puck again, so that is a definite plus.

I don't think I have ever liked a guy this much, this quickly. I mean of course he is gorgeous, but he is funny too. Plus he is totally badass, which is so hot. The girls could all tell that I was into him. They are worried though because they saw Puck flirting with some other girls. I have had some bad relationships which usually ended in the guy cheating on me. The good relationships I had now have moved on.

"Rach, Puck was in my last period class. He was asking about you. Though he was also flirting with a few other cheerios so you may have competition." Britt says as we walk out onto the field.

"Please, Rachel is the only competition. He is already into her and he just met her. Besides, it's not like Rach doesn't flirt with every guy she says either." Santana says smirking slightly.

"Yeah, and besides we all know Rach is hotter than any of the other girls." Quinn says linking her arm in mine. I smile at my best friends.

"I don't mind, he can flirt all he want. I don't want to be controlling and possessive, hello that is so unattractive." I say to the girls and they all agree.

"Lopez, Fabray, Berry, and Smith hurry up and start conditioning the girls." We heard Coach Sylvester yell before walking off.

"Alright girls here is what we are going to do. Run for five minutes and throw 10 standing backs (back flip), and then repeat 4 times. Go" Quinn said. (AN- we have to do this at cheer all the time, it's terrible.) The girls and I got started and made sure everyone did it right. "Danielle, Amber, Katelyn, and Jessica line up and redo all the standing backs you missed." I tell the girls.

After thirty minutes of conditioning we made them get into their stunt groups. "Alright Maria I want you to do a star double basket. Amy keep it simple with a toe basket, and Carrie do a back flip basket. Taylor and Katherine work on stretch double downs." Santana says. (AN- I will explain these if you ask haha)

"While they are doing that, Lexie and Courtney, I want to see perfect Arabian to fulls. " Britt says.

An hour later and coach yelled at us to be better but she walked away without working us anymore so all in all a good practice. We looked over to the boys practicing and saw them laughing and talking to Puck. I was glad that he is fitting in with all my friends. He glanced over and gave me a smile so I winked back.

"Let's head over and see the guys." Quinn says and we all follow.

"Hey studs." Santana says and we all smile.

"Hey girls, Rach by the way Josh over there was asking about you earlier." Matt says laughing. Josh was my ex, it was going good until he decided to try and hook up with the girls and slept with a few girls on the team. Idiot. I did, however, not miss the glare Puck gave him.

"Well sucks that he no longer has the right to even look at her. God, what a tool." Quinn says.

"Like we all know I'm hot but I'd never do that to Rach. Seriously, what did he think he could accomplish by trying to get with all of us. Like we weren't going to tell each other." San says.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Puck asks and the girls all started explaining at once.

"Girls, chill I can explain. I dated him last year and he was a jackass and decided to try and hook up with the girls and then slept with like half of the cheerios. Over it now, but he seems to not be." I explain.

"Sounds like a real tool." He says quietly.

"Okay guys, we have like 5 minutes until glee so let's go." I say excitedly. I always loved glee practices.

"Glee? What the hell is that?" I hear Noah ask.

"It's show choir. We all sing and dance. Rach and Finn here are the leads." Mike explains.

"It sounds lame but it's actually pretty fun. Besides this gives us time to show Kurt our outfits for Friday." Santana says.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we had to show him. Good thing we took pictures. B, Q did you find outfits?" I ask and they both nod.

"Okay first, you all sing? And who the hell is Kurt? Also, why would he care what you wear?" Puck asks confused as we all chuckle. We saw Puck walk behind him and laughed a little.

"Oh I would be Kurt, local fashionista. Yes, sexy, we all sing. I have to approve the outfits so the girls look incredible at the parties. Though not as hot as me. You must be the sexy man the girls have been talking about. Puck, right?" Puck looked so uncomfortable, it was hilarious. I laughed a little and he shot me a glare and a laughed a little more.

"Um, yeah. Hi." Puck looked a little scared. We all laughed including Kurt who told us to meet him in the choir room and walked off. We laughed harder and he looked annoyed. "Dude, shut up! He kinda freaks me out, no lie."

I chuckle and he smiles at me, "Kurt is definitely a character. Alright guys we really need to get to Glee. Puck, you should join. I mean I know your thinking singing can't be cool but it's actually fun. Plus, Shue is like the best and the other kids are really cool. Oh and Rachel here is the captain so of course that's always good. Girl got us in a commercial last year, not really sure how." Mike says and the girls and I laugh remembering that day.

"I actually do sing and play the guitar, I'm pretty good. I'll think about joining, especially if Rachel is the captain." He winks at me.

"You could probably come sit in on practice today. I mean if you don't have any other plans." I say.

"I would, but I have to pick up my little sister pretty soon and watch her until my mom gets home. Rain check, though?" I smile at him and nod. He watches his little sister, how adorable.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." He says and winks at me before leaving. The girls and I all squeal when he was far enough away.

"Rach he is so into you." Britt says and the other girls all nod.

"Yeah, well Rach we should actually tell you something. Dude is kind of a player. We talked to him this morning and he said he never did relationships. I'm sorry, but you should know that he is into you, a lot." Matt says as we all start walking to glee. I see the girls all look at me but honestly I'm fine.

"That's bullshit, he can become a relationship guy for her." Quinn says and the girls nod.

"Girls it's fine, I'm fine. Yes, I like him but let's just see where this goes. If I see it ending badly I'll stop pursuing him, okay? Besides, if he is a player then he is like every other guy in this school except you three. So it's really not a big deal." I tell all of them and they all nod.

"Okay fine but if he screws you over we are kicking his ass." Finn says and the other guys agree. We walk into the choir room and wave to the others.

"Thanks, guys but I'll be fine. Now let's practice." I say smiling.

Glee practice went well. Kurt approved all of our outfits and even gave us suggestions for next week. We all made plans to meet at H&M on Saturday. We even got Tina to agree. Tina was a little shy, so we always included her in hopes that she would open up to us. Mercedes was of course all over this shopping trip.

As I got home I made quick dinner and finished homework. I sat down to watch idol. I talked to the girls on the phone and by 11 p.m. I was exhausted. I went upstairs and went straight to bed. That night I dreamed of Puck. It wasn't anything too bad, I just dreamed he was in my house watching TV with me and hanging out. In the dream he kissed me but then I woke up to my alarm. "Damnit, that had to be a dream." I mumble and I head to the shower and get ready for the day.

I texted Q and told her I would pick her up today. San and Britt said they were going to take San's car and so I headed into my range rover and headed to Quinn's.

"Hey Rach! I made you a new CD. I swear I could not sleep last night, Finn and I talked for like 3 hours and he fell asleep on the phone but I just couldn't sleep."

"Hey Quinnie, and thanks! Remind me to buy you sleeping pills later." I say and she chuckles. I put in the CD and blast Ke$ha's Blah, Blah, Blah. We sing along laughing.

The rest of the day went pretty well. I saw Puck a few times and that went great. As I headed to the auditorium during my free period I passed Karovsky and groaned.

"Hello there, Miss Berry. Looking good as always. So tell me, Friday night you finally going to let me hit that." He said winking at me.

"Oh totally, Dave. Then when you wake up from your fantasy land be sure to never talk to me again so it will be realistic. Keep dreaming but be sure to remember one thing: even the dream version of me would never hook up with you." I say walking away.

As I get into the auditorium I walked straight up the piano. I started playing a little and decided to sing.

_**Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be**_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

_**Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by**_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

So any turns that I can't see,  
like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy

I finished and smiled a little. I heard someone clap and I jumped a little. I looked up and saw Puck smiling at me.

"Sorry to scare you, I was skipping math and I heard someone singing in here. You are damn good. Not that I am surprised though." He said smiling.

"It's fine and thanks. I was just playing around. So when am I going to hear you sing."

"Well, I am free after school today if you have a glee practice."

"We do actually, oh and if you want to join you will have to audition. I could help you with a song choice, if you would like."

"That would be nice but I think I have a song in mind. Play something else for me." I laugh a little.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you are a country music fan but I absolutely love this song." I walk over and grab a guitar from the band's instruments.

_**She grew up on the side of the road  
Where the church bells ring  
And strong love grows  
She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey**_

Steady as a preacher  
Free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get going  
But wasn't quite ready to leave  
So innocent, pure and sweet  
American honey

There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowin' in the wind  
Callin' out my name  
Like a long lost friend  
Oh, I miss those days  
As the years go by  
Oh, nothin' sweeter than summertime  
And American honey

Get caught in the race of this crazy life  
Tryin' to be everything  
Can make you lose your mind  
I just wanna go back in time  
To American honey

There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowin' in the wind  
Callin' out my name  
Like a long lost friend  
Oh, I miss those days  
As the years go by  
Oh, nothin' sweeter than summertime  
And American honey

Gone for so long now  
I gotta get back to her somehow  
To American honey

There's a wild wild whisper  
Blowin' in the wind  
Callin' out my name  
Like a long lost friend  
Oh, I miss those days  
As the years go by  
Nothin' sweeter than summertime  
And American honey  
And American honey

"Wow, that song was pretty good. I didn't know you could play guitar."

"Yeah, my daddy gave me lessons growing up. He and dad have always stressed the importance of music."

"Wait, dad and daddy? As in two dads?" I laugh a little

"Yeah, my dad's are gay. They had a surrogate mother have me and then they raised me. They are really great. What about your family, you mentioned a little sister." I say smiling.

"That's awesome. Yeah, Sarah is 8 and a little brat but she is kind of cool. My mom works a lot so I kind of raised her I guess." I see he looks a little mad.

"No dad?" I see him tense more.

"He, um, left. He ran off when I was about 7." He said looking down.

"Oh, god I am so sorry."

"Its fine, my mom was pretty torn up about it but she is strong. I helped her with my sister and work. That's why we moved here actually. She got transferred to the hospital here and so we decided it would be best. Sarah wasn't too happy but she's adjusting."

"What about you? How do you like Lima? You know, your mom sounds like an excellent woman." I say smiling.

"She is and I like Lima fine. Definitely very small but the people aren't so bad. Besides, Lima has you in it so I am definitely not complaining." He winks at me.

"Well that's good because Lima is a whole hell of a lot better with you here." I say flirting back.

"Oh by the way, now any good temples near here. We are Jewish and my mom does not have time to find a Synagogue." (AN- I'm catholic so I'm not clear on Jewish traditions. My best friend is Jewish but she isn't really a practicing Jew. Plus I have gone to catholic school my whole life so that's all I have really been exposed to.)

"You're Jewish? So am I! I'll help you out. Thank god there is another Jew. The only other Jew in this school is Jacob Ben Israel and he is creepy." I say smiling.

"Sounds good, and Jew fro? That boy is seriously messed up." I laugh a little. I hear the bell ring and smile a little.

"Well Noah Puckerman, are you ready for Glee?" I ask as he helps me up.

"Yeah, I am Berry. Let's go." We laugh and talk more on the way to Glee.

"Hey Mr. Schuester, this is Noah Puckerman. He may be interested in joining glee so can he sit in for today." He nods and shakes Puck's hand.

"Sure Rach. Why don't you sing something for us Noah?"

"I actually go by Puck and um sure I guess. Can I borrow the guitar?" I see Mr. Schuester nod.

"Okay this song is from a Jewish icon." He starts singing Sweet Caroline and we all join in. After he was done we all stood up and clapped. He has an incredible voice! He may even replace Finn as the lead. I was excited and the girls all looked at me smiling wider. They know that I always fall for a good voice.

"That was great, Puck! You welcome to join anytime." Schuester says. "Alright everyone, run through Don't Stop Believing and we are done for the day.

After practice I said bye to the girls and told them I would call them that night and then ran to Puck.

"Noah! That was incredible, I had no idea you were that good." I say smiling. He laughs a little.

"Thanks, Rach. Hey, do you want to get out of here?" I smile.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I actually have to go pick up my sister and start dinner. Any way you will up to joining?"

"Oh totally, besides company would be nice. My dad's are gone until Saturday. Here I'll follow you." I say as we reach my car.

"Okay, my truck is over there. Wait what is your number in case you get lost." I entered my number in his phone and he texted me his. I smile and get in my car.

We drive into a cute neighborhood about 3 minutes away. He pulls into a driveway and I pull over. He gets out of the car and comes over to my window.

"Hey I'm just going to grab her and be right out."

"Okay." He runs into the house and a few minutes later he comes out with a cute little girl. I smile as he helps her into the truck and follow him out of the neighborhood. As we reach, what I assume to be his house, I pull over and get cut the engine. I get out of the car and see him helping his sister out. The little girl runs over to me.

"You must be Rachel, I'm Sarah. Noah told me all about you, he was right you are super pretty. He says you can sing too! That is so cool! You have to sing for me sometime." She says quickly.

"Hi Sarah, I have heard about you too. Thank you sweetie, you are super pretty too. I would love to sing for you, but how about we head inside." I say and she smiles running inside.

"Sorry about that, she gets excited."

"She is adorable. So really pretty, huh?" I say smiling

"You're not the only one who only tells the truth." I smile and walk into the door.

"Rachel! Come watch Hannah Montana with me! Please!" I see Noah groan. "Sorry, she must like you though."

"It's totally fine, you go make dinner and I will entertain her." He smiles and walks into the kitchen. I watch Hannah Montana with Sarah while playing with her hair. I French braided it and sang to her a little.

"I like you, Rachel. You are so much nicer than all the other girls my brother used to date." I smile.

"I like you too; Sarah but your brother and I aren't dating."

"Well I think you should, he definitely likes you."

"Okay Sarah, stop scaring her. Dinner is ready." He says and she runs into the kitchen. "Sorry about her, she is intense. You are good with her though."

"Thanks and don't worry about it. Now let's eat dinner."

We ate and watched a movie with Sarah. He put her to bed and I promised her I would visit again. We went back downstairs and started homework.

"Sorry we didn't do anything fun."

"It was fun. It must be nice having a sibling."

"It gets annoying sometimes but she is great. Being an only child would be kind of cool."

"It gets lonely especially because my dad's travel a lot but I don't mind it. Plus the girls are all like my sisters." I say smiling.

"The guys all act like protective older brothers I noticed. They told me if I hurt you they would kill me and make it look like an accident."

"Yeah they are like that, sorry. I guess after a few bad relationships they just don't want to see me hurt."

"Bad relationships, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much all the past guys I've been with bar Matt and Finn have cheated."

"Okay one; they are complete idiots because no guy should ever cheat on you and two, Matt and Finn?"

"Yeah, I dated them a few years ago. Only for a few weeks until I realized they were like my brothers. Quinn and Finn dated right after and Santana and Matt just started dating not too long ago."

"Huh, that's a little weird but cool. I mean it though, I don't do girlfriend and I am smart enough to know that you are the kind of girl that shouldn't be cheated on."

"Thanks, no relationships?"

"Not really, I more hook up with girls I guess. I guess I'm not much of a commitment guy. Though if the right girl is there then maybe." He says smiling at me.

"The right girl? What's your definition of the right girl?" I say hoping I have a chance.

"Well right now I am thinking she is a brunette cheerio with an amazing voice. She may even be sitting on my coach next to me." I smile a little.

"Oh really, well this girl sounds like a keeper."

"She may just be." I smile and we both lean in. Our lips are about to touch when suddenly we hear a door open.

"Noah! I'm home." We jump apart and he groans. "In the living room!" He yells back.

A middle aged woman walks in. She looks a lot like Sarah and she is wearing scrubs. "Did you get your homework done? Oh! Hi, I didn't know we had company."

"Sorry Mrs. Puckerman, I am Rachel Berry. I am a friend of Noah's from school." I say smiling at her and shaking her hand.

"Rose Puckerman. You can call me Rose. It's nice to meet you."

"Mom, Rachel is going to help me find a temple. She is Jewish too."

"Oh you are! You must be Jake and Tyler's daughter. Your father Jake is a brain surgeon at the hospital I work at."

"Oh yeah! That's great. Well I really should be getting home. It was nice to meet you Rose, and Noah I will see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick hug and left. I got in my car and rushed home.

When I got home I showered and got into bed. I reached over for my phone and called the girls merging the calls.

"Hey Rach!" Quinn says.

"What did you and Puck do after school." Santana says and I can tell she is smirking.

"We actually just hung out with his sister at his house. Guys he said that I am the kind of girl he may enter a relationship with and we almost kissed."

"What! Rach that is awesome! Wait almost, why almost?" Britt says.

"Well his mom came home. But guys I'm freaking out a little. I really like him but what if he turns out to stop liking me. Or what if he was only saying that to hook up with me?"

"Rach, chill. We all know he likes you. It has only been two days and he already is so into you. Relax and see where it goes." Quinn says.

"Yeah just breathe. Quinn is right, plus it's only been two days." Santana says.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night loves!" I say and they all say bye as I hung up.

I am halfway asleep when I hear my phone beep.

_**Tonight was fun. Sorry about the interruptions. You should know my mom is like in love with you. She is probably planning the wedding now. I like you, Rachel. That is weird because I usually only do hook ups. I know you are confused from earlier. How about we get to know each other a little better before we jump into a relationship?**_

_**Puck.**_

I smile and text back.

_**It was fun and no worries. I like your mom too and tell me all the details so I know when to be there ;) That sounds good, I'm not sure I would love jumping into a relationship right away anyway. I'm going to bed though, night!**_

He texted back quickly.

_**Sounds good. Night gorgeous.**_

**An- Long chapter! Please read and review! Sorry about any mistakes. No beta and I know little about Judaism. Also sorry about all the cheer terms haha. I have been a cheerleader all my life so I write what I know but I will explain any of the terms if you would like (: The songs are also American Honey by Lady Antebellum and Happy by Leona Lewis. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- You guys are seriously incredible! All the reviews are making me smile. I haven't been responding but here are responses haha. By the way, any changes or suggestions to the stories are always welcome! If anyone wants to beta this story it would be amazing! Thanks again (:**

**cc- Thank you (: Here is the update.**

**Twilight Crazy Fan- You are so sweet! Thank you and I hope you continue to like it!**

**Linnea212- Same (: and thanks!**

**Emza156- Thank you and yeah we still have to get to know him a little better. I think I am going to have him only really open up to Rachel but get closer to the guys. Also I am glad you like this story and find it different (:**

**Marinka- Thanks (: Yeah, I felt like I was rushing them a little but there is going to be a little drama until they get into a relationship because he isn't a commitment guy yet.**

**LoveIt123- Thank you (: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mileycyrus13- Thank you!**

**SinisterSocks16- Thank you! Here is an update.**

**Pazerthelazer- :) haha I thought I would do a smiley back. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Heavenisonfire- Thank you! I know I would love for Quinn and her friends to become close to Rachel. Rachel is one of my favorite characters so I want to see her happy. **

**On with the story-**

**A diva is a female version of a hustler- of a hustler.**

"Yes, Kurt?" I say as I answer the phone. I had just showered and got ready and was about to leave the house.

"Well hello to you too Diva. I picked up Britt this morning and we wanted to skip first period and go to starbucks, you in? Before you answer know that S and Q are going to be there." I thought about it. Noah was in my first period class but I really didn't want to go to history.

"Yeah, I'm in. I so do not want to go to history today. Plus, I'm craving a toffee nut latte." I say smiling. 

"Okay perfect. Meet us there in five." I say okay and head out of the house. I see Kurt's navigator and park next to it. I walk in and see everyone at the table. Tina and Mercedes decided to join too.

"Hey girls, Kurt. Ooh, yay you ordered for me!" I say smiling as Quinn hands me my drink. I sit down next to her and San.

"Hey Rach, you okay after last night." Britt asks me smiling.

"Yeah, I'm better. Plus he texted me and said we should take things slow and get to know each other better."

"Perfect, see you just freaked out for nothing." Santana said.

"Okay juicy, spill. Who is the new guy in our little diva's life?" Kurt says as he and Mercedes lean in.

"That would be Noah Puckerman. He is totally into Rachel." Quinn said.

"Girl are you crazy, he is a total player." Mercedes says and Tina nods.

"Yeah, but he also said he would do commitment if the right girl came along. He also pretty much just said I was the right girl. I don't know, I mean I really like him but we all know my history with guys."

"But sweetie, you don't know what is going to happen. You never know until you try. This could end up being a huge epic relationship, or it could just turn out that you are better as friends. Just see where it goes." Quinn says.

"Rachel we all have insecurities, and not all guys are bad. Artie, Finn, Matt, and Mike are good. Well and Kurt but…" Tina says and I smile a little.

"Thanks Tina. You guys are right. I think I'm just being dramatic." I say and hear my phone beep. I smile seeing Noah's name on it.

**Skipping history, or are you sick? **

_**Skipping, the girls and I are at starbucks. **_

"Well Miss Berry do tell who you are texting." Santana says smirking.

"It was Puck, he was wondering why I wasn't in history."

"See he clearly genuinely cares for you." Britt says and we all looked a little shocked that she knows the word genuine. My phone beeps again and I smile. Quinn and Santana lean over and read the message too.

**Too bad, I was looking forward to seeing you sexy. Looks like I'll just have to wait until English. By the way I'm skipping math again, meet in the auditorium like yesterday?**

"Yesterday? Rachel Christine Berry you did not tell us about that." Quinn says.

"Damn Rach, that was cute but seriously why didn't you tell us." Santana says.

"It wasn't a big deal. He heard me singing and came into listen. We talked a little about our families and then he had me sing again."

_**Sounds good and yeah I will be in English. **_

"Okay seriously, at least sext with him a little." San says.

"San give diva a break. Rachel isn't a slut like some are." He says winking at Santana and Britt.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Santana says chuckling.

**Good, now I have a reason to look forward to English. You going to sing me another song?** I smile and text back.

_**Maybe, I think it may be your turn to sing to me :)**_

"Good response. I swear between you and Quinn I will have to teach how to sext." Santana says.

"Hey, I know how to be sexy. I just think it is weird and inappropriate to sext." I say and Quinn nods.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you are missing out on the fun." Santana says

"Yeah, San is right. We sext all the time." Britt says smiling and Santana rolls her eyes.

"That's great sweetie, but how about we keep that on the down low." Mercedes says.

**Alright I guess I can sing something for you. Anything you have in mind?**

_**How about you surprise me.**_

"Tell us what he ends of singing." Quinn says.

"Will do. Shit guys we have to go. Class is ending in like 15 minutes."

"Okay fine, let's go." Kurt says reluctantly. Quinn, San, and Britt tell him they are going to ride with me. I know it is because they want all the details about Noah.

**Alright, see you soon sexy. **I smile.

_**Definitely will stud. **_

"So what really happened in the auditorium, Rach?" San asks as we exit the parking lot.

"Guys seriously we just talked about our families. His little sister is adorable and his mom was really sweet. Apparently his dad is nonexistent." I didn't want to give them all the details so this is all I could come up with.

"Aw, that sucks. Well that's sweet that he told you all of this. It's good that he is opening up to you." Quinn says.

"True, I'm glad he is." I say as we pull into the parking lot. We see we have about 5 more minutes until the bell rings.

"Music?" I ask and see all the girls nod. Rihanna's rude boy is on and Britt squeals and turns it up. We all laugh but dance and sing along.

**Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me  
(AN- the lyrics took up too much room and so I just shortened it.)**

We all laughed getting out of the car and entered the school still smiling. Britt was mimicking Rihanna and we all busted out laughing.

"Well, hello ditchers. You looked like you had a good morning." Matt says smirking at us.

"Oh totally, in fact they seem to have had a great time." Mike says also smirking at us.

"Yeah, now we only have one question. Why the hell were we not invited?" Finn says raising his eyebrow.

"Oh boys get over it, we just need a morning with the girls." I say. "Now I need to get to my locker, bye boys and that was fun ladies." I say laughing as I head towards my locker.

"Care to share the joke?" I see Noah leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Joke?"

"You were smiling and laughing the whole way down the hall." He says as I open my locker

"Just a fun morning with the girls and Kurt."

"That's cool, but now I am going to walk your fine ass to English." I giggle slightly.

"Well it looks like my day just keeps getting better." I say and I see him smile. I smile back but my smile drops when I see Karovsky walking toward us. Seriously, he is getting worse then Jew fro.

"Well, well looks like Rachel Berry decided to slut it up to get the new boy. Funny, Santana and Brittany must have taught you real well huh. Though, I'm pretty sure we all knew I was next in line for getting into your pants. Guess you'll just have to make it up to me." I saw Noah looking pissed and confused.

"Okay Karovsky let's get a few things clear. One, talk shit about San and Britt again and I will make sure that you get a slushy facial everyday for the rest of your pathetic life. And two, never and I repeat never will I ever hook up with you. You are a disgusting, low life puck head. It pleases me to know that no matter how much you harass me, you will never get me. So here is what is going to happen, you are going to leave me the hell alone and go back to obsessing over your losing hockey team." I say and slap him. "And as for Puck, I didn't have to be a slut because he has class and knows that I'm not a toy. Also Jacob wherever the hell you are, you should also post on your blog that there is no way in hell that I would ever hook up with you either. Now will both of you get over your stupid crushes and move on." With this I grab Noah's hand and walk away waving at the crowd we caused.

We walk into the English room and I sit down near the back. Noah follows me and sits in the desk next to mine. The bell rings and the teacher starts class.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Noah whispers to me.

"That would be hockey player David Karovsky. He has liked me for some time and makes sure I know every single fucking day. It's so annoying. I usually just ignore him but he made the comment about San and Britt and I kind of snapped."

"Understandable, next time he bothers you just tell me. I'll take care of him real quick."

"Thanks Noah, but I really don't condone violence." He laughs a little and shrugs. I feel my phone vibrate and look up to see the teacher with her back to the class and so I pull out my phone and hide it so the teacher can't see in case she turns around.

**Slapping Karovsky and telling him off? Damn Rach, I've never been more proud. **

I giggle quietly and show Puck the text from San.

_**Well he called you and Britt sluts and expected me to sleep with him. Bitch had to be put in his place.**_Next I opened the text from Quinn.

**I leave you for five minutes and you get in a fight? Rachel Christine Berry this is unacceptable! Nice slap though, and good job defending the girls honor…even if we all know they are a little slutty, they are our sluts. **I roll my eyes with a smile.

_**Q, chill it wasn't much of a fight. It was more of him pissing me off and I just put him in his place. So true, only we get to call them sluts. By the way, anyway your parents will let you spend the night tonight. I feel like we haven't had a sleep over in forever.**_Noah read that and rolled his eyes and muttered the word girls.

**I know! Last week I slept over on Monday so it has been awhile. I'm sure I will if I tell them you want to learn about Christianity. **I text back quickly.

_**Bring the bible and rosary beads over and it will be more believable. **_

**Perfect! Now I am excited for tonight! Now I have to focus on stupid math, but text me during your free. **

_**Will do, Q. **_

"I'm guessing Quinn's parents are strict?" Noah asks quietly.

"Oh god yeah, they are really religious and super strict. Poor Quinn."

"That sucks. How did she turn out so normal?"

"Q is religious but not like psycho. I think having San, Britt and I as best friends all her life kind of helped her realize that she can be religious without being super crazy about it."

"That's good then."

**Rach why did I hear you got in a fight with Karovsky? He is so much bigger then you**

_**Britt, I just slapped and yelled at him. No harm was done to me.**_

**Okay good. I was freaking out so much that I was barely able to cheat off Becky on the quiz we were taking. **

_**I'm okay Britt, go back to focusing. **_

"She isn't the sharpest tool is she?" Noah asks chuckling.

"Not really, but we love her anyway. Plus she is like this insane dancer; she could totally be a backup dance for very huge singers." I say smiling.

"Well at least she will have a career." He says and I laugh a little.

"Jesus, I yelled at the guy it's not like it's huge gossip." I say as my phone vibrates again.

**Seriously diva, a fight? Refrain from getting a black eye, it doesn't go with your outfit for the party.**

_**Kurt I just yelled and slapped him, I have no harm done to me. I will refrain for you though. **_I opened Mercedes message next.

**Girl I will take that boy to the carpet.**

_**Thanks Mercedes but I think he will back off for awhile. **_

The bell rang and I jumped up thankful that the class was over.

"So you ready to hear the surprise song?" Noah asks me as we walk out of the class and into the auditorium.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm excited!" He laughs and grabs the guitar.

"My sister was listening to this song the other day and I kinda liked it so uh here it is. It's called hey, soul sister." I have heard and loved this song and so I smiled excitedly.

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind le me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I cant be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

"Noah that was incredible!" I say hugging him and he laughs hugging me back.

"Thanks Rach."

"I really like that song. I mean I have always like Train and Pat Monahan had some good songs solo but that is my favorite on their new album."

"Yeah, I like it too. My sister was listening to it around the house. It was all I could handle between that and Lady Gaga." I laugh a little.

"Not a Gaga fan?"

"She is okay but she is a freak."

"Oh I know! But she is so talented that it's okay."

"You know, you left quite an impression on my family yesterday."

"I did, did I?" I say calmly even though I was freaking out.

"Yeah, my little sister is like in love with you. I don't think I have ever heard her talk so much. Plus my mom told me that I could not screw this up because you are a lovely Jewish girl." I laugh.

"Well then, it looks like you have to expectations on you."

"Yeah but I don't intend on screwing this up, even if you are way too good for me."

"How am I way too good for you?"

"Well for starters you are perfect, kind, honest, confident, cool, and fun to hang out with. You are like the perfect girl and I'm not the perfect guy. Lord knows I have made a lot of mistakes. Plus you are the kind of girl who has relationships and I have never had a relationship only hook ups."

"Noah, first of all I am far from perfect. I may come off as confident but I'm actually pretty insecure. All of my past relationships have ended badly so I definitely don't want to rush right into a relationship. We said we would take things slow and I think that would be best for the both of us. I do really like you and I want us to try to date when we are ready. Don't put yourself down either because you are nice, sexy, bad ass, and totally awesome." I see him smile.

"Sexy and bad ass, totally true."

"Yes and apparently cocky also."

"Okay in all seriousness, I do want to date you Rach. I just want to be able to get over this commitment thing before I do so that I can treat you right."

"That sounds fair. If I can ask, why do you have a fear of commitment?"

"I'm not really sure, I think it's because I'm afraid the people I let in will leave. You know I really looked up to my dad, he was a good guy and he just left. I don't think I could handle losing another person."

"That makes sense but Noah you have to know that the people that matter will never leave. I want you to know that even though we just met I will always be here for you. You and I kind of clicked right off the bat. Even if we don't end up dating, I want you to be a good friend."

"Thanks Rach and the same for you. You become one of my best friends and it's been what three days?"

"Yeah, who knew the hot guy I ran into in a cute little café would become such an important role in my life."

"Probably the same person who knew that I would end up wanting the sexy awesome girl to become my first legit girlfriend." I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You missed, you know."

"I missed?"

"Yeah you kissed my cheek." I roll my eyes but smile and lean in. Our lips touch slightly when the bell rings. We both jump and I can't help but feel disappointed.

"Damnit! I will be able to kiss you soon without any interrupts Rachel Berry." I laugh.

"Good, but for now let's go to glee." I say as I grab his hand and head to the choir room. Artie, Tina, Finn, and Mercedes are already there talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Rach, heard about the fight. I'll beat him up if you want." Finn says and I see Artie and Puck nod.

"Guys I'm fine. I was the one who did all the so called fighting so chill." They all sigh and nod.

I feel two people come up and hug me from behind. I am confused so I turn around and see Britt and San smiling at me.

"Rach! We just watched to video of you telling off Karovsky. Totally brilliant, and thanks for defending up but we all know we are a little slutty."

"Yeah but only we get to call you that." Quinn and I say at the same time and laugh.

"Alright guys let's get started. I want us to do something a little different. Puck and Rachel how about you lead." I smile and grab the sheet music. We are doing Christina Aguilera and Nelly's tilt your head back.

"A little old school, I'm liking it Mr. Shue." Britt says and we all laugh and agree.

"Good. Now Britt, Mike, Matt, and Santana lead the dancing and keep up with the vocals. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina sing background for Rach and same for Finn, Kurt, and Artie for Puck."

"We got it Mr. S." Quinn says.

Puck

**Yeah, that's tight (uh)  
Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)  
Put some horns in it..woo! (that's right)  
Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oh oh alright, ha)  
Give her what she want, give her what she want uh **_**[repeat]**_****

_**Rachel**_**  
I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
ain't nothing but facing opportunity**

_**Puck (Rachel)**_**  
She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)  
Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)**

_**Rachel(Puck)**_**  
It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)**

_**Both**_**  
I need to dance  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to dance  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)**

_**Puck**_**  
Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good  
Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?**

_**Rachel (Puck)**_**  
He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right (oh babygirl)  
He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right, OW!**

_**Puck (Rachel)**_**  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)**

_**Rachel (Puck**_**  
It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)**

_**Both **_**  
I need to dance  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to dance  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)**

(Everybody says)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, yeah

_**Rachel**_**  
So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of *beep*  
**

**Puck (Rachel)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)**

It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)  


_**Both**_

**I need to dance  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to dance  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)**

Hey! (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh) _**[repeat 'til end]**_**  
oh, oh yea, ha!  
Oh Nelly!  
Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty baby  
yeayeayeayeayeayea OH!**

"Great job guys! That's it for today but practice that later." Mr. Shue says and exits the room.

"That was awesome guys!" Finn says and everyone nods.

"Thanks guys, Quinn you ready to go?" I ask and she says yes and grabs her bag. I grab mine too and give the girls a quick hug.

"Bye Noah, I'll talk to you later." I say as I hug him goodbye. Quinn and I leave and head home. We talk about Noah and Finn and eat a ton of Chinese food and ice cream. I love night's like these, spending the night gossiping and hanging out with my best friend.

Only two more days until the party Friday and I cannot wait. Quinn and I fall asleep pretty quickly. All the insecurities and worries I have are put on hold because I have the perfect guy liking me and my best friends here for me. Everything is turning out right.

**AN- should I add some jealousy on Puck and Rachel's part? Like have some guy at the party hit on Rachel and have her flirt a little back because she saw Puck flirting with other girls? Please read and review and tell me thoughts. **

**(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I went to a friend's wedding and then spent the weekend with my family sans computer. I am helping my sister by babysitting my niece a lot this week and so I will try to update as much as possible. Also I am going to go a bit old school with music here, haha. I am a true 90's girl and so I try and add a throwback here and there. Plus it is Saint Patrick's day, which I adore (: I am Irish and I love it haha. Also you guys are incredible and I loved your reviews (:**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Also Replies to Reviews:**

**JamesCorden- Thanks for the review (: I hope you enjoy how this turns out. It may be a little different but there will be some jealousy. **

**sweetcaroline1986- Thank you so much (: I definitely see what you are saying and I hope you enjoy how this turns out. There will be a little jealous but hopefully you will see how it works out and enjoy it.**

**Linnea212- Thanks (: I absolutely love train also.**

**Marinka- Thank you so much (: you review every time and I love it! You are amazing and I hope you like this chapter. **

**dGurl1011- Thank you (: Here is an update.**

**Ketie- Thank you(: I added some jealousy also.**

**Miss Emotional- Thank you so much! I know, I absolutely love puckleberry (: Incredible! Here is another chapter for you (:**

**Candysoul-Thank you so much! I know I love Rachel and Santana also, plus Rach is meant for popularity. **

**Thank you all so much!**

I wake up and hear the shower running. I was confused for a second until I remembered Quinn had slept over. I headed downstairs and made us some coffee and eggs. Q came down about five minutes later and smiled as I handed her coffee.

"Thanks doll, and you are making me eggs? Well now, you are just spoiling me." She says as I hand her the eggs and we start eating.

"Well duh, I have to get you to keep coming over somehow. Luckily we only have two more years until college and New York. Oh by the way, are you able to stay over on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I already cleared it. My parents also said they wouldn't oppose if you came to mass with us sometime. So pretty much in their eyes they have accepted you."

"Wow, nice. I would be honored, except that I am Jewish so it would be totally weird but for you maybe I will go once."

"Ah yes thanks! That would be so much better than going with my brother." I laugh a little.

"Yeah, yeah now hurry your ass up because we have school in an hour and I still have to shower and get ready."

"Chill R, we will get ready quick enough. Now you go shower while I go through your iPod for song choices."

"Sounds good." I say and run upstairs.

After I showered and changed I headed into the bathroom and heard Quinn listening to Dinosaur by Kesha. I plugged in my straightener and blow dryer. I sing along with Quinn and we laugh. My phone vibrated and I saw a message from San.

**Hey Rach, pick me and Britt up today? **

_**Sure, we will be there in like 30 minutes.**_

**K thanks love! **

"We are picking Britt and San up in 30 minutes." I tell Quinn after my hair was blow dried and began to straighten my hair. After that, I added curls to the ends and put my hair up into a ponytail. I see Quinn starting on her makeup and I smile and begin to also.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" I squeal. Quinn laughs and turns up the music.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

Quinn and I sing it loudly and smile once it's over.

"God I love them." Quinn says and I nod.

I finished my makeup and sprayed a little perfume. I saw Quinn was almost done and so I packed up both my practice and school bags and headed downstairs. Quinn came down a few minutes later.

"Okay let's go get the bitches." Quinn says smiling.

"Hell yeah, let's take the BMW today. I want to be in the convertible with the incredible weather." I say and Quinn says a quick yay.

We drove to San's house and I honked the horn once we got to the front. San and Britt came running out squealing when they saw the convertible.

"Hey, thank lord you took the BMW today. It's been awhile." Britt says and she and San get in the car.

"Oh I know, I was like the weather is perfect for this." I say and the girls all agree. I plug in my iPod and put it on shuffle. Lady Marmalade came on and we all squealed.

"I haven't heard this in forever, turn it up!" San squealed. I did and began singing with the girls. I then started to drive.

**Where****'****s all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya****'****ll flow sistas**

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin**'**** her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

**  
What What, What what  
[Mya:]  
Ooh oh**

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

yea yea yea yea

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin**'****, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I****'****m sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C****'****mon now**

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Livin' a grey flannel life  
[Christina:]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C**'****Mon! uh)**

Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil**'**** Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...**

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...... 

We finished the song laughing hysterically.

"Let's keep the songs old school." Britt says and we agree. Quinn grabs my IPod and picks the next song.

"This is also Christina, but got to love it."

**So, what, am I not supposed to have an opinion?  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?  
Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled**

When a female fires back,  
Suddenly, big talker don't know how to act  
So, he does what every little boy would do  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man to me,  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now, it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard  
So, what do we do, girls, shout out loud  
Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So, lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can, never will

So, what, am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'?  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
If you look back in history, it's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same, and yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing

You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
You're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things

Can't hold us down!

"It's official, I miss the old school pop music." Santana says. I nod and park my car next to Finn's.

"I so agree, I miss Christina and Brittney. Of course the boy bands also. I mean seriously who doesn't miss N'sync and Backstreet Boys." I say.

"Oh hell yeah I agree." Quinn says and we get out of the car.

"Seriously guys? You had to listen to Christina Aguilera?" Mike asks us as we get out meeting them.

"Plus you had to do it while in the convertible? I mean I thought we had escaped those days." Matt agrees.

"Oh get over it, those days will never end. Now hello boys, how are you?" San says as she kisses Matt. Britt and Quinn do the same to their boyfriends and I turn and hug Noah.

"I actually miss those days. My sister listens to Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers. Bring back Christina and Brittney please. At least they were hot." Noah says groaning.

"I know pop music now is just not the same." I say shaking my head along with the girls. The boys chuckle slightly.

"As interesting as this conversation is, you guys ready for class?" Finn asks and we all nod. We head our separate ways. San and I link arms as we head to our lockers with Matt and Noah behind us. Our lockers are right next to each other and the boys are in our next period classes and so they just follow.

"So I am thinking we should just spend the night at yours on Friday after the party. Boys, you can come too." San says as we reach our lockers.

"Rach your parent's still gone?" Matt asks.

"Yeah they will get back Saturday but they won't care if you spend the night. In fact I think they stocked up on condoms in the spare bedrooms." I hear Noah choke a little.

"Your dad's go away and allow you to just have sex?" He asks confused.

"Well, I haven't actually ever had sex so they don't really worry about me. They know I am waiting until I am in love and they are cool with it. They do however know how San and Britt are and they just want to make sure they are safe. They completely trust the girls and I." I explain.

"Yeah plus Tyler and Jake are like our second parent's. We absolutely love staying at Rach's because they are so chill." San says as she hugs me goodbye and she and Matt head to their class.

"Damn, guess I should no longer be afraid to meet the parent's." Noah says as we walk into class. I chuckle and sit down.

"No, they are good with any guy I have ever brought home. Unfortunately the guys did not turn out so great." I say and take out my homework.

"Well no need to worry about that, this time." He says and I smile.

"Oh by the way, I can't meet in the auditorium during free. Coach wants me and the girls to make up a routine for the game Friday." I saw him frown a little but he nodded.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The girls and I ended up choreographing an amazing routine and Coach was happy with it. I was so excited to be going to glee and seeing Noah. The girls and I walk in and see the boys. I walk to the seat next to Noah and sit. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey Rach, missed you during free. Though the guys and I may have a surprise for you and the girls."

"Oh really, and when shall we be expecting this surprise?" I say a little confused and I look to the girls who look equally confused.

"I'd say pretty soon, just wait." He says and smirks. Mr. Schue walks in and nods to the boys.

"Hey guys, boys you want to start us off for the day." Mr. Schuester says. Finn, Matt, Mike, and Puck all nod and stand up. I see Artie grab a guitar and nod to the boys. The girls and I share a confused and eager look but focus on what the boys are doing.

"Well first off we just want to say how Quinn, Rach, San, and Britt were talking about how much they missed 90's pop music and so girls this is for you." Finn says. The music starts playing and we squeal when we recognize God must have spent a little more time on you by N'sync.

** Yeah....  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle...**

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh

The entire class all applauded and cat called. I ran up and hugged him tightly while laughing. The girls did the same. I cannot believe they took the time to do this.

"So did you like your surprise?" Noah asks me smiling as we pulled away.

"I absolutely loved it. That was amazing; I can't believe you guys did this!" I said and smiled.

"Seriously you guys are the best." Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah, well we had time during sixth period and talked about it then came and asked Shue and he said it was cool." Finn said smiling at Quinn.

"That was really good guys. Now let's get to work. Rachel and Puck can you duet with What Can I say by Carrie Underwood." Schue says and I smile because I love this song. I actually really enjoy country music sometimes.

** Rachel:**

** Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your tail lights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame**

And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?  


** Puck (Rachel harmonizing.)  
How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
It's no excuse, but i wish  
That I never made you cry**

I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the world to say  


** Both  
And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?**

What can I say?  


** Puck (Rachel)  
I hate to think all you had of me  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you  
The space between what was meant to be  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into**

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way

It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?

What can I say?

I finished breathing heavily. I smiled at Noah and then turned to the rest of the club they all had their mouths open and Mr. Shue was smiling. Finally they all started to applaud and whistle.

"Wow guys, that was incredible. We may have to use that for Sectionals. Okay that is it for today. Bye guys." Mr. Shue says and walks out to most likely see Ms. P.

"Damn guys, that was dope." Matt says and we laugh.

"Seriously that was incredible. Nicely done diva and hot stuff." Kurt says and I smile at him while Noah says thanks a little nervously which makes me laugh.

"Thanks guys. Q, San do you need a ride home? Britt I am assuming I am taking you to dance with me?" I say looking at the girls.

"Finn is going to take San and I home with the boys." Quinn says smiling at me

"You're taking me Rach. We have lyrical, contemporary, ballet, and hip hop today. Can I just stay at yours after? I think I may be too exhausted to basically move."

"Totally, good thing we just restocked your drawer." I say smiling at her.

"You take all those dance classes, cheer, and glee club and still have time to have a life? Damn, that sounds tiring." Noah says smiling at me.

"Yeah, I like to stay busy I guess." I say and giggle.

"Sounds like it. Okay I need to go get my sister. Bye guys, Rach." He says giving me a quick hug and then grabs his bag leaving. I see Mike doing the same to Britt.

"Hey B, ready to go?" She nods and we leave hugging the girls.

After dance we are exhausted and so we eat, do homework, and fall straight asleep. Thursday went by really slow and I barely saw Puck. It sucked but I was really excited for Friday. Friday morning it was Quinn's turn to drive. The whole day Friday was so slow because I was so excited. The game was fun and the boys ended up winning. Our routine was flawless and it was all in all a perfect night so far. As the girls and I rushed the field, we searched for the boys. I ran up to Noah and jumped on him into a hug. He caught me laughing.

"Congrats! You played amazing." I say smiling.

"Thanks Rach, your routine was really good too." He said and I smiled. "So listen, I am going to go head to the locker room and then how about I drive you to the party?"

"Sounds good, I am going to go grab my things and tell the girls. I'll meet you by the locker room." I say and he nods walking away.

The girls and I change into our party clothes we bought. I smiled changing into my dress, jacket, and boots. The girls also looked amazing. San wore skinny jeans, a green halter and a brown leather jacket. Quinn wore a blue tank tucked into a black high waisted skirt with blue heels. Britt wore a red sleeveless shirt with skinny jeans and read heels. Quinn and I curled our hair while San and Britt wore theirs straight with small waves. Britt and San also wore darker makeup while Q and I wore more natural.

"Damn, we look good." San says.

"Hell yeah we do!" I say smiling.

"Okay let's go meet our boys." Quinn says and we walk out of the locker room.

The boys are all standing talking outside of the locker room. We walked up and Matt wolf whistled.

"Looking good girls." Finn says kissing Quinn. Matt and Mike do the same while Noah hugs me.

"You ready to go?" Noah asks me. I smile and nod. We listen to music and chat on the way to the party. When we arrive the party is already in full swing. We walk in the door and see Amber, a girl from our squad. She is a total slut and bitch but a really good cheerleader.

"Hey guys! Beer is in the kitchen. Puck, you look hot as always. Great game tonight, you were really on fire."

"Thanks Amber. You did good cheering." He says smiling at her. I get a bit jealous but relax a little because I know he likes me.

"Thanks stud, so how about a dance?" She says smirking at him.

"I am not much of a dancer; I think I am going to grab a drink though so I will see you later." He says and she nods and walks away. Noah and I head to the kitchen. He gets me a drink and then gets one for himself.

"Thanks Noah. Not much of a dancer? That's funny seeing as you are in glee." I say smiling a little.

"Yeah, well she hits on me a lot and I really don't want to lead her on." He says and I smile and nod.

"Sounds good, besides who knows what you would catch. She is a little slutty." I say and he smirks.

"Little jealous there, Rach?" He says and I scoff.

"Of Amber? Please, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant this year. I know you are into me so I have no reason to worry. Plus she really is a slut." I say smiling at him.

"Who's a slut?" I hear San say as she, the girls, and the boys walk in.

"Amber, apparently Puck here is her next target." I say winking at Noah as he groans.

"Oh yeah, she really is a slut. Watch out Puck, you may become a daddy this year if you hook up with her." Quinn said.

"I said the same thing! Well kind of, I said I wouldn't be surprised if she got pregnant." I say and Q laughs and hip checks me. The girls grab drinks and we all talk. Suddenly I hear someone familiar. I turn to see who walked into the kitchen.

"Rachel Berry, long time no see."

"Landon! What are you doing here?" I squeal and run into his arms. He picks me up hugging me. Noah looks confused and a little jealous but I will explain to him later.

"Well, my dad got a job transfer and we just happened to move to this cow town. Unfortunately he put me in a private school but my friend Andrew is on the team and invited me." I smile.

"So you are here permanently! This is perfect! I missed you!" I say smiling. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I missed you too Rach. Now Q, San, Britt where are my hugs?" He asks the girls. They run up and hug him too. I turn to the boys and see Noah is missing.

"Where did Puck go?" I ask Finn quietly.

"He left after Landon kissed you. He looked pretty pissed." Shit. I have to go find him.

"Landon it was great seeing you but I have to go find someone. I'll call you later so we can hang out." I say hugging him again.

I walk around the house trying to look for Noah. I cannot find him anywhere so I walk out to the porch and see him sitting looking at the stars.

"You know you are very hard to find." I say as I approach him. He looks back at me and then to the stars.

"So you and Landon seem close." He says as I sit next to him.

"I guess." I say smiling.

"Old boyfriend?" He asks tightly.

"Oh lord no. Our dad's work together. My dad's and I visit New York every year because my daddy works for one of the major law firms there. He and Daddy travel a lot and so I go with them when school is out. The girls usually come. Anyway, Landon and I met as kids and we pretty much grew up together. He is like a protective older brother. The girls met him a few years ago and he is the same way with them. Besides he has been madly in love with his girlfriend Kailey for like 4 years now. Wouldn't surprise me if they get married." I say smiling.

"Oh thank god, just like an older brother?" He says turning to me.

"Just like an older brother, I promise. You were jealous?" I ask knowing the answer.

"You have no idea how much. It's weird; I have never gotten jealous before. I don't like it at all." He says looking back to the sky.

"I know it is not a fun emotion. Noah, you don't need to get jealous. You're the only guy who a really like." I say smiling as he turns to look at me.

"Is that right? The only guy?" I nod and he smiles moving closer to me. "Well that's good, because no girl can compare to you." With that he cups my face and kisses me passionately. I gasp a little shocked and he slides his tongue into my mouth. I respond quickly and smile a little. He is officially the best kisser. We kiss a little while longer until I pull apart breathlessly. I smile at him and he winks at me.

"God I have been wanting to do that this whole damn week." He says smiling.

"Yeah well I have wanted you to do that. Damn, you are an amazing kisser." I say and I see him smirk.

"You too, baby. Let's head inside." He says pecking my lips. We walk inside and head into the kitchen with everyone else.

The rest of the night was amazing. The girls and I danced and had a fun time. I even convinced Noah to dance with me a few times. At the end of the night the group including Noah all headed back to my house. The girls claimed spare rooms with their boyfriends. I told Noah he could stay in my room. We both changed and got ready for bed.

"So I think we should not go any further tonight because we agreed to take things slow." I say looking at him.

"That's cool, I'm exhausted anyway." He says shutting off my light and climbing into bed. I climb in next to him and he pulls me close. I rest my head on his chest and smile. I look up and peck him once.

"Goodnight Noah." I say closing my eyes.

"Night gorgeous." He says and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**AN- super long chapter because I cannot update for a few days but please read and review! I hope you liked it! As always your suggestions are welcome! Thank you so much and Happy Saint Patrick's Day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I'm back! I spent the weekend with my family and so I did not have time to update. Plus I have been feeling sick lately which sucked haha. I went to the doctor and it was just a sinus infection so that's good. So now I am putting up another chapter (: Thank you so much for the reviews. They were absolutely amazing!  
**

**As always, my replies: **

**GleeFreak-VampireChik- Thank you so much (: I am glad you really like it. I am updating now! You are very sweet (: I hope you continue to like this story. **

**Linnea212- Thank you so much! I love the Script so much. I am glad you like my music taste! My sister makes fun of me for it because she believes I am too pop/country. I do like all kinds of music though.**

**Marinka- Thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying it. I grew up listening to 90's and early 2000's music so I just had to add in N'sync. We will be seeing more Landon definitely. Let's just say him and Puck won't always see eye to eye. **

**Sweetcaroline1986- Thank you! I am a true 90's girl, so I had to add it in. I am glad you agreed with the jealousy. I feel like that they liked each other enough that there is always a little jealousy when they see the other flirting but nothing too drastic. I am not going to have Rachel's dad see them in bed but they will know that something happened. **

**cc- I love that you reviewed twice (: Also I hope you smile again seeing your name. I am actually American. Both my parents were born in Ireland, but they moved here before they had my sisters and me. My cousins and grandparent's still live in Dublin and I absolutely love visiting. That is awesome you live there though, I love it there. I think I can squeeze in a date this chapter (:**

I woke up after a very deep sleep and felt someone's arm draped over me. I was confused until last night's events replayed and I smiled snuggling back into Noah. I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 10 in the morning. I knew I had to shower and get ready and so I quietly removed Noah's arm and headed towards my bathroom. After a quick shower, I put my robe on and went to my closet to find an outfit. Noah was still asleep and so I quietly grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a blue, gray, and green flannel shirt. I unbuttoned the top three buttons to show a little cleavage but wasn't slutty. I reentered the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brushed my wet hair and left it natural. I applied a little eyeliner, blush, foundation, and a light lip gloss.

It was 10:45 by the time I was finished. I smiled slightly seeing Noah still asleep. My dad's should be home soon and I was excited for them to meet him. I of course informed them about him previously. They are thrilled that I have a new boy I am interested in but they hope he turns out better then my past boyfriends.

I walked over to where he was sleeping facing down. I crawled on top of him and decided to whisper in his ear. "Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get up." I said and he stirred a bit before blinking and opening his eyes. He smiled then smirked when he saw me.

"Well, this is a hell of a way to wake up." He says turning over as I get off him. I sat next to him and smiled at him.

"Yeah, well I had already showered and got ready for the day and thought I should wake you up before I started breakfast. You are welcome to use my shower if you need to."

"Thanks babe, I brought stuff to change into. I'll head down after." He says getting up. He stretched and then looked over at me. He held his hand out to help me up. I smiled and took his hand. "You look damn good, and you smell like fucking raspberries. Remind me to stay over more often." He says smirking. I laugh softly.

"Thanks, and that would be my shampoo. You look good also, I see looking good comes easy to you." I say and he smirks.

"Yeah very true, back at you though gorgeous. Now go make some breakfast so I can get ready." I laugh and peck his lips. As I turn to walk away he slaps my ass. I turn around with a raised eyebrow. He just winks at me and heads into my bathroom. I laugh and head down into the kitchen. I see Finn, Matt, and Mike sitting on the couch watching espn. I head into the kitchen and smile at Britt, San and Quinn. They had already made coffee and were all drinking some. Santana smiles at me and hands me my mug.

"Thanks San." I say and she nods. I take a sip and moan. I cannot start my day without coffee. "So what do you guys think? Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes?" They all moan and nod.

"Hell yes, pancakes sound so good right now." Quinn says.

"Probably because you got yourself drunk last night, Q!" Santana says and we laugh.

"Hey, I wasn't DD and Britt got drunk too." Q says.

"Please don't remind me." Britt says groaning. We laughed and started making the breakfast.

We finished quickly and laughed when we heard the boys come shuffling in.

"God it smells good in here." Matt said.

"Seriously, what all did you make?" Mike says as he, Finn, and Puck came into the kitchen following Matt.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. There is also coffee in the pot." The boys nod and grab coffee.

"Damn Berry, first you wake me up nicely and now you cook me breakfast. I am feeling spoiled here." Noah says as he grabs his mug and his full plate and sits at the table with the girls and I. The boys follow after him.

"Woken up nicely? Detail's Rach, we need them right now." Santana says.

"Nothing happened; I just woke him up before heading down here to let him know I was making breakfast." I say.

"Damn, looks like we can no longer include her in the slut club Britt." Santana says and we chuckle.

"Rach be afraid to join their club, next thing you know you will be having a threesome with both of them. Stick with me Hun and all will be well." Quinn says.

"Just because San and I had sex a few times does not mean we are lesbians, Q. Besides, Rach is hot and all but we wouldn't ever have a threesome. Besides we stopped now that we are in relationships." Britt says.

"We know sweetie, she was just kidding." I say to the blonde.

"Do you think they remember we are here while they are having this oh so interesting conversation." Matt says to the guys.

"Well of course we do, we know you are used to it by now. Besides, we are never ones to dial down a conversation." Santana says.

"Are they always like this?" Puck asks and the boys nod.

"Dude, you don't even know." Finn says responding.

"Dad and Daddy are getting home today. Q, San, and Britt they will obviously want you over for dinner. Boys you can stay as long as you want also. We should call Kurt and the girls I need to clean out my closet. San want to shop again tomorrow? I am going to church with Q tomorrow morning but I will want to go after." Q smiled as I mentioned church. I had promised her dad I would join them this week.

"Definitely, I was going to join Britt at the dance studio later for a hip hop class if you would like to join." San says.

"Oh yeah definitely! Isn't Napoleon and Tabitha coming soon to teach a class?" I ask while smiling excitedly.

"Yeah in a few weeks, oh and it is on a Thursday and so Q you can join!" Britt says and we squeal.

"Thank god! I cannot wait." Quinn says smiling.

"Okay I am officially confused." Puck says and we chuckle.

"Yeah, you learn to just go along with it." Mike says to him.

Suddenly I heard noise in the living room and I smile happily realizing it was my fathers.

"Rachel, we are home! We come bearing gifts. San, Quinn, and Britt we are assuming you are here with your boyfriends." Daddy Jake says. He and my other dad walk into the kitchen and smile at us. The girls and I squeal and hug them both.

"Hey Dad, Daddy. You know Finn, Matt and Mike. This is Noah Puckerman; he was the one I was telling you about." I say pointing to Noah. I smile as he got up and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you son, I am glad you are here. We have wanted to meet the famous Noah we have been hearing about." Daddy Tyler says and I blush slightly. Noah chuckles.

"It's nice to meet you too sirs. All good things I hope." My dad's laughed and nod.

"Of course. Now girls, we couldn't come back with an agent but we did get you guys something. Rachel, we actually saw Idina while we were there and managed to get you an autograph and her email. She said that she hopes you make it to Broadway and would love to help you in any way she can. San and Britt, we were going to try and hunt down Hugh Hefner to give him your info but we decided we didn't want our girls in playboy. However, we did manage to get you an audition for Beyonce's tour. Her agent had a sick family member that Jake helped. Only condition is that you can only audition after high school. Quinn, it was hard to get you a gift but we managed to get the four of you backstage passes to the Black Eyed Peas concert in LA. It will be in a month but we met the stage manager and he helped us out." We all squealed and hugged them again.

"Seriously! This is too much! The Black Eyed Peas and LA! I love you guys!" Quinn says.

"Beyonce too? We idol her!" Santana says.

"I have memorized pretty much all of her dances! I am so excited!" Britt says jumping up and down.

"Idina, oh my god! Daddy's this is too much! She really will help me? This is incredible." I say and the girls and I hug. We hear my dad's and the boys laugh slightly.

"You're welcome girls. Now, girls we expect you for dinner. Boy's how about we watch some basketball." The boys nodded and headed out to the media room.

"Let's head into your room Rach. We need details on last night. We filled Landon in on the Noah/Rachel situation. He says he needs to meet him but that he is happy for you. Oh by the way, Kaylie is coming to town soon and wants to see us." Santana says as we head up into my room. We all sat on my bed and turned on my IPod.

"Good, I miss her! Yeah well apparently Noah got jealous when he saw Landon because he thought he was an ex or something. Though I do have something to tell you guys, we kissed last night. He spent the night in here but nothing happened, we just cuddled." I know Noah would probably hate that I mentioned that fact but whatever.

"You kissed? How was it? Please tell me you are going to go official soon because if you don't then someone else might come along." Quinn said.

"It was amazing, no lie best kisser ever. We aren't official but hopefully soon." I said squealing.

"Ah turn this up! I love this song, and we haven't heard Spice Girls in like forever! Plus this is so us." Britt says and we laugh but turn it up. We all soon start singing and dancing.

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

**If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.**

**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.**

We all laughed and hugged. We heard clapping behind us and we turned to my door and looked at each other embarrassed. At my door was my dad's and the boys.

"Damnit Tyler, why do we never have a camera when they do this?" My daddy's laughed.

"They do this a lot?" Finn asked and the boys nodded.

"Yeah, usually it's with more current songs but still equally entertaining." Daddy Tyler says.

"If you ever do end up recording it, I would love a copy." Noah says winking at me. The boys all said their agreements.

"I knew I liked you Noah, remind me to show you one of the performances the girls put on for us when they were little. They always made up dances and had to perform them."

"Okay, I'm going to interrupt here. Remind me to remove all embarrassing videos from your possession." I say to my fathers and they just laugh.

"Good luck with that, now I was going to go pick up some lunch and get some movies. Boy's you are welcome to stay as long as you need." My father's say as they leave.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie tonight? I have wanted to see She's Out of My League, you in?" I heard Noah ask and the girls all smiled at me.

"Yeah definitely, that movie looks hilarious!" I say and he smiles.

"Yeah it does. How about around 8 pm, that way you can have dinner with your dads first?" I smile and nod.

"Okay good, now I actually have to go home. My mom's shift starts at 2:30 and I have to watch my sister."I nod and get up to hug him.

"See you at eight!" I say as he leaves bumping fists with the boys.

"Okay boys, you must leave. Britt call Kurt and the glee girls. Quinn go collect all our makeup and hair products. Rachel get in the shower right now. Go, go, go!" Santana yelled and we all ran to where we were assigned, I yelled a goodbye to the boys before getting in the shower.

I got out of the shower 15 minutes later to be greeted by a bunch of hair and makeup products. I laughed and walked out in my towel. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were there with the girls on my bed. I saw Santana had set up snacks and played DJ.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming over." I say to the glee kids.

"No problem darling. Now it is about 2:30 now so we have 5 hours give or take. Santana called your dads and they are excited for you. They said they would have dinner ready by 6:30 so that you won't be late." Kurt said.

"Okay good. Now Kurt can you head into my closet to find an outfit. Mercedes, can you go with? We all know you are a genius with shoes. San and Britt can you do my makeup? Q and T, you are good with hair so can you do mine?" I ask and they all nod. Kurt and Mercedes run off into my closet. I smile as the girls drag me into the bathroom.

"Okay well we are going to wait to do the makeup after we see the outfit but Q and T you should do her hair straightened but definitely soft curls at the ends." Santana says and I sit down as the girls begin. We were laughing and singing when Kurt and Mercedes walked in.

"Okay diva, so we have jean leggings to go with the ruffled floral print cami. Over the cami wear a black open cardigan. Mercedes picked out some incredible red Christian Louboutin extremely high heels."

"I approve, and I love those choices." I say smiling at them. They both took a seat on the counter and watched the girls go to work.

I was ready about two hours and smiled at the outcome. I had dark smokey eyes with light blush and pink lip gloss. My hair looked shiny and absolutely gorgeous.

"God, I look hot! Thanks guys!" I smiled.

"You definitely do, now my work is done and I have to go meet my dad. Bye love!" Kurt said as he left.

"I should go too. I have my entire family coming over for dinner. Details later though girl." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes was my ride so I have to go too. Have a ton of fun Rach, you look gorgeous." Tina says and I smile saying goodbye to all of them.

The girls and I continued to talk and dance until around 6:30 when my dads called us down to eat.

"Hey girls! We made enchiladas for tonight! Dig in, and Rachel hurry so you can go on your date." Daddy Jake said.

"Will do daddy, this looks incredible." I smile and the girls and I grab food and sit at the table.

"Rach we just want you to know that we really like Noah. He seems like an excellent guy." My dad Tyler says.

"He is Tyler, I promise. We have been watching to make sure she doesn't get hurt. He is good for her." Quinn says.

"Yes plus they are totally cute together." Britt says.

"You should hear them singing together, it's amazing." San says.

"Well glad you have a boy who can keep up with you vocally." Daddy Jake says.

"Your right and he is a good guy. He makes me happy." I say.

"But you're not together?" Daddy Tyler says.

"Not right now because we do want to get to know each other before we get into a relationship." I say.

"That's smart; just don't use that as an excuse for not entering a relationship. I don't want you to be scared to enter a relationship, so if your heart tells you it's time then follow it." Dad Jake says.

"Thanks guys, I will I promise." I say smiling.

"Rach, its 7:30 so Puck will be here soon. Go brush your teeth, apply another layer of gloss and do touch ups with San. Britt and I will help with dishes." Quinn says and San and I head upstairs. We thanked my dad's for dinner and did some touch ups.

We heard the doorbell ring at exactly 7:55 pm. "He's early." I say and Santana smiles reassuring me.

My dad's answer the door along with Britt and Quinn. San and I walk downstairs and I smile as I see him in a simple jeans and T-shirt.

"Hey Noah, you look good." I say smiling as I reach him. I give him a hug.

"Hey Rach, you do too. You ready to go?" He asks and I nod. I say goodbye to my dad's and my best friends. He walks me down the driveway and opens my door for me. I smile and get into his truck.

"So you ready for this movie?" He asks looking over at me. He starts the car and pulls out of my driveway.

"Oh definitely, it looks hilarious."

"That it does, you look incredible by the way." He says smiling at me.

"Thank you, so do you. So call me crazy but we want to get to know each other a little better before we become official right?" I ask and he nods looking over at me. "So how about to get to know each other better we play 20 questions. I mean it doesn't have to be 20 exactly but just like ask each other questions to get to know each other." I ask and he smiles.

"Sure, lady's first." I smile and nod.

"Okay, let's see. I'll start off easy, favorite color?"

"That would have to be green, and yourself?"

"Definitely blue, okay favorite food?"

"Steak without a doubt, favorite singer?"

"Barbra Streisand, duh. Favorite movie?"

"Fight club, first thing you notice on a guy?" I smile and look over at him.

"Easy, the eyes." He looks over at me and smiles a little. "Eyes? Really, so the first thing you noticed about me was my eyes?" Noah asks.

"Yes, and don't look so shocked. I think you have amazing eyes, your arms do come as a close second though." I smile as he laughs. "What about you? What did you first notice about me?"

"Well, to be honest your legs caught my first sight. I mean for such a small girl you have such long legs. But then I realized that I liked pretty much everything about you. At first you seemed nervous but then you flirted a second later and seemed confident. Plus your smile is amazing." I smiled and laughed a little.

"I used to be really shy but being friends with the girls kind of opened me up. But thank you." He smiled back at me. "Okay, um let's see who are you closest to out of the girls?" I groaned.

"That's tough. I mean I love them all equally. I probably would have to say Santana. I mean I love Quinn and Britt but Santana and I are probably the most alike. Well minus the fact that she is a little sluttier. We both are just a little more down to earth and know who we are and won't let anything change that." I smiled.

"That makes sense. I kind of figured that out. I mean at first I thought you and Quinn were but Santana seems to understand you more."

"Yeah it's true. How about we put this conversation on hold until after the movie?" I say as we pull into the parking lot.

The movie ended up being pretty good. Overall Noah and I had a great time. As we walked to the car Noah opened up my door and I got in.

"Tonight was fun, thank you for taking me." I said smiling as Noah got into the truck.

"It was and no problem, thanks for coming. Now I believe it's your turn for a question." I smile.

"Am I like any of the girls you ever dated?" I ask nervously.

"No, but I haven't dated much. I have never really been with girl with morals before." He says and I smile.

"So then why do you like me?" I say.

"Well I like that you keep me on my feet. Just when I think I have figured you out you surprise me. I like that you challenge me and that you see the good in me." I smile. "Now I believe I get to ask two questions. "Why do you like me? And for your second question, what would be your biggest fear entering into this relationship?"

"Well, I like that you're maintain the image of the bad boy stud but once you get to know you you become a total sweetheart. I like that you take care of your family and would protect the ones you love. As for my biggest fear entering the relationship, I would have to say that you would find someone prettier or better and leave me for them. I guess I am a little protective of my heart."

"I understand that Rach, I really do but I need you to listen carefully. There is no one prettier or better as far as I can see. The only reason I didn't want to rush into the relationship was so that I could make sure that I could get to know you better to make sure I didn't hurt you." Noah says and I smile.

"Thanks Noah, I trust you I promise. I think I will always be protective of my heart but I know you are nothing like my exes." I see him smile again. "Okay, my question again. Why do you act like you are this huge bad boy without a care in the world when you can open up to the people you love so easily and we get to see the huge teddy bear?"

"First of all, please never call me a teddy bear again. And I guess I put up a wall to see who I can trust enough to let through. After my dad left, I promised myself I would never let anyone hurt me like that again." I smile and nod.

"I promise Noah, even if things don't work out that I will always be here for you." I touch him arm as we pull up to my house. He nods and gets out of the car. He comes to my side and opens the door. I step out of the truck and smile at him. He grabs my hand and we walk to the front door. As we reach my porch I turn to look at him.

"Well I think we have time for one more question." Noah says and I laugh a little. "I guess you are right, so Noah Puckerman lay it on me." He laughs a little.

"Will you be my girl? Officially that is?" Noah asks and my heart literally jumps a beat. I smile and nod eagerly.

"God yes!" I say and jump into his arms. I kiss him passionately and feel him smile. The kiss last a few more minutes when I pull away.

"Good, now you should get some sleep. I will call you in the morning." He says smiling at me.

"Okay, goodnight boyfriend." I say smiling as I say it.

"God you have no idea how good that sounds. Good night baby, I'll text you when I get home." He says and I smile and kiss him one last time. I unlocked my door and walked in my house. I saw that my dad's were already asleep and so I quietly slipped upstairs into my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and made sure to apply lotion after, because Kurt says this is essential. I shut off my light and got into my bed. I grabbed my phone off the table and texted the girls.

_**Noah and I are now official. Can you notify the glee phone tree? I am sure that by Monday it will be all over the school. I will give you the details tomorrow. Love you!**_

**Glee tree has begun. So happy for you Rach! I cannot wait to hear the details. Love you too! See you tomorrow morning for mass. **Quinn texted me. I smiled and responded thanks and see you tomorrow.

**Rachel that is incredible! I just told Mike, Matt, and some cheerios so that the news would travel quicker. Love you too Rach! **Britt texted back and I thanked her.

**Hey Bitch! This is incredible. You must double with Matt and I now! See you tomorrow for some shopping. Expecting all the details. Love you. **Santana said and I laughed. I texted her back saying that I would give her the details and thanks.

I put my phone to the side and smiled settling into my bed. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone buzz again and I groaned grabbing it.

**I'm home. Tonight was amazing, we should do it again. Night gorgeous.**

_**Definitely! Good night stud! I'll call you tomorrow (:**_

**AN- I made it long so hopefully you won't hate me for not updating in awhile. Please review and tell me thoughts, ideas, or things you don't like. Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Yay, a new update! I want to start out by saying how freaking excited I am for glee to return. Like it is ridiculous how excited I am. I want to warn you guys in advance that I may not be able to update super quickly just because things have been crazy. I will still try to update every week though (: I am returning to visit my hometown in California soon and I am super excited! I miss living there): Definitely a true California girl haha. **

**Review Replies:**

**Ncar08- Thank you so much! I am glad you are obsessed, that always makes me smile (: I hope you continue to like it and if you have any suggestions or things you want to see just tell me and I'll try and add it in. I am glad you like the friendship and Puck and Rachel too! **

**Marinka- You seriously deserve an award! You review every single chapter and I love that! It always makes me smile when I see that you have reviewed again. Haha, I am such a 90's music buff so I had to add it in. I like can't stop myself from adding it, haha I hope you uploaded some good 90's music to your iPod. I think I will keep them happy for awhile longer before adding drama. I have to add drama in sometime but I won't make it for a few more chapters.**

**Linnea212- Also another frequent reviewer! Seriously you guys deserve like your own Mark Salling. I love Idina, and I am so glad they are having her on glee for the rest of the season! Thank you so much for your review (: Hope you continue to like it. **

**sweetcaroline1986 – I love that you review every chapter also! If I could send you all your own Mark Salling, I seriously would. I am glad you liked this chapter because I was definitely questioning it. I also love the friendship with the girls. I really wish that they would show the friendship between these girls more on the show. The line where Puck asks Rachel to officially be his girl is probably my favorite line. My boyfriend actually asked me that way and I just had to add it in because my heart like melts just thinking about it. I thought it would work with these two also. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Emza156- yay you came back to review (: I definitely think he is a teddy bear. I love boys who act all tough but are seriously just the nicest guys. I had to include glee, they are just so brilliant (: **

**LOVEtaylorlautner- Yay, I love new readers! I am glad you are liking the story (: Haha, I do agree that he is a teddy bear. Here is your update (: **

**Disclaimer- I only own my original characters and plot. **

"Rachel! You have to wake up sweetie, you have church with Quinn."

I groan and wake up and respond a quick okay to my daddy. I look over at my clock and groan again realizing that it is only 7:30 a.m. I need to be at Quinn's in an hour. I turn on my iPod and smile as OneRepublic's All the Right Moves spreads through my room. I enter in my bathroom and brush my teeth quickly. I placed my face wash near my shower so that I could just wash my face during my shower. Next I exited my room to enter my closet. Knowing that I had to look conservative, I selected my outfit carefully. Quinn is always mentioning about needing to look not too dressy but definitely no jeans. I decided on my blue H&M knee length skirt with a plain gray long sleeve shirt tucked into it. I chose blue Steve Madden heels. I set my clothes on my bed and headed back into my bathroom to grab a quick shower. I took a 10 minute shower and started to get ready. It was 7:45 and so I knew I had to do my hair quick. I decided to blow dry it quickly but I left it a little wavy. I then just threw my hair into a low side ponytail. I put my bangs back and added a little volume to them. I left my makeup natural and light. I smiled and walked back into my room to get changed quickly. I grabbed my purse and keys and rushed down the stairs. It was 8:20 and I was glad that Quinn only lived 5 minutes away.

"Good morning Dad, Daddy sorry I can't stay longer. I have to go meet Quinn, I'll be home later! I think Santana is spending the night. Love you!" I say and they smile and wave.

"Bye Rach! Be good and remember to not take communion during mass. Instead make an X with your arms across your chest." I nodded and made sure to remember that.

I got into my convertible and hurried to Quinn's house. I got there luckily before 8:30. I stopped my car and made sure to lock my car. I ran up and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Rach! Good job on the outfit, very classy. We were planning on leaving in about five minutes." Quinn says as she answers the door. I smile and hug her. We entered into her house and walked back to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, how are you?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Rachel! Good morning, I am glad you have decided to join us for mass." Mr. Fabray says.

"I am too, thank you for inviting me." I say smiling.

"Of course! You do not need an invite darling, you are always invited." Mrs. Fabray says and I smile nodding.

"Alright girls, let's go. We are planning on heading to breakfast after if you would like, Rachel." Mr. Fabray says and I smile.

"That sounds lovely, thank you."

Overall the mass was a very educational experience. Although it was very different, it was nice to see different religions. The catholic religion is very strict and older but also very beautiful. **(AN- I am catholic so I promise I am not judging it.)** After mass, we went to breakfast at Cheesecake factory. It was an incredible day and I am glad that Quinn invited me.

When we arrived back at Quinn's I smiled and hugged Quinn goodbye. She promised to call me as soon as she was done with her day of rest. I thanked her parents and left the house.

As I got into my car I pulled out my cell and called Santana. I pulled away from Quinn's driveway and headed home.

"Rach! How was mass with Q?" Santana said as soon as she answered.

"Hey San, it wasn't bad. It was actually kind of fun."

"That's good, so what's up?"

"I was actually wondering what the plan was for today. I know we were going to go to hip hop with Britt but what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, how about you get ready for dance and head over here. Remember to pack a bag for after because Britt and I wanted to go see a movie after the shopping."

"Sounds good. Dance is in about an hour and a half right?" I say as I pull into my garage.

"Yeah, hurry though because Mami and Papi say they miss you and need to see you right away." I laugh after she says this. I absolutely love Santana's parents.

"Okay, I'll be quick. See you soon!" I say and hang up after she says bye.

I walk into the house and yell out to my dad's. They didn't answer and so I headed into the kitchen to see if they left a note. They did.

**Rachel-**

**Daddy and I headed to Smith's house to watch the basketball game. We know you are heading to dance and the mall with Santana and Britt so we added money to your account. See you later tonight!**

**Love you,**

**Dad.**

I smile and put the note down. I ran up into my room and changed quickly. For dance I just wore a purple V neck with black sweatpants. I slipped my feet into my Nike sneakers. I grabbed a tote bag and threw in leggings, a long floral top and black boots. I grabbed my phone and headed back out to my car.

Santana lived a few streets down so I got to her house quickly. I kept my bag in the car and headed up to her house.

She answered the door in a similar outfit only her shirt was red.

"Hey bitch, come on in. My parents are in the kitchen preparing food for the games today." San says and we head into the kitchen.

"Joey! Maria! I missed you guys! I haven't seen you in awhile." I say laughing as Joey picks me up hugging me.

"Rachel! Glad to have you back. I was beginning to think you and Santana had a fight. Come try some of this food." Maria says and I smile.

"No fight, just been busy. I am definitely going to need to come over more often. Is Alex here?" I ask referring to San's little brother.

"No, he went to his friend's house today. I was just telling Mami and Papi about Puck." I smile at the mention of his name.

"Yes she was, Rachel we need to meet this boy. I need to make sure my girls are being treated right. Is he friends with Matt and the boys?" Joey asks and I smile and nod.

"Yes he is, and I can promise you he is a total gentleman. We just started officially dating yesterday but I promise I'll introduce you." I say smiling at them.

"That is all I need to hear. Now girls you have class in about an hour, so eat up." I nodded and began to snack. I wasn't very hungry but I wanted to be polite. It was already 12:30 and I was debating texting Noah.

San and I ate and chatted for a little while longer and then headed to her room. She turned on her iPod and I hopped onto her big circular bed. I loved her room. It was orange and yellow. She lay down next to me and reached over to put her phone on her stomach.

"So tell me all the dirty details about last night." San says while smirking at me.

"It really isn't that juicy. We went to a movie and played twenty questions. On his last question he asked me to be his girlfriend. I swear it was the cutest thing ever. "

"I am glad, Rach. You needed a good guy. I mean your past boyfriends were awful, well except Matt and Finn."

"Thanks, speaking of Matt how are things there?" I ask her.

"They are fine. I really think I may love him. Unfortunately, I have no idea if he feels the same way. I feel like I may like him way more then he likes me." I turned towards her and saw her face looking upset.

"San, it is incredible that you love him! I know you, and I know you aren't always big on committed relationships so this is huge. I am sure he feels the same way; I bet he just doesn't know what to do about it. Sweetie, I dated him for a year and we were never as cute as you guys are. I mean sure I thought we were in love but I see you guys and I know that you are truly in love." I say smiling at her.

"Thanks Rach, you always know what to say. I mean I definitely love him, but I am going to wait to tell him."

"That makes sense. Do what is best for you." I say and smiling at her.

I felt my phone beep and vibrate on my stomach I smile when I see Noah's name pop up.

**Hey gorgeous, good morning.**

"Morning? He does realize that it is almost 1 in the afternoon right?" San says as she reads it.

"He isn't much of a morning person." I say.

_**Noah! It is 1 pm, are you just now waking up?**_

"R, I love how you are already nagging him." She says laughing.

"Please, I don't nag I was just asking." I say and she rolls her eyes.

**Maybe…you see I was up last night thinking of a certain girlfriend of mine.**

"Oh he is good." San says and I nod chuckling.

_**Really? What is this girlfriend like?**_

"Rach let's head to dance. I packed a bag for your house tonight, so let's just take your car."

"Okay sounds good, let's go."

**Oh you know the usual. Really hot, nice, most popular girl, smart.**

"God, could you two get any cuter." Santana says as we leave her room.

"Mami, Papi! We are leaving!" Santana yells as we head downstairs.

"Bye girls! Have fun! Be sure to come back soon Rachel!" I yell back an okay. We left the house and got into my car. I texted Noah back before I started the car.

_**She sounds like a keeper**_

"Here, tell me what he says." I say to Santana as I hand her my phone.

"Sure thing. I am so ready to get to class, I feel like I ate a ridiculous amount this week." Santana says.

"Oh god I know! I love hip hop days." I say.

"Okay he texted back." San says as she enters the password into my iPhone.

**Yeah, well you know how it is. I only want her for her hot bod ;)**

"Hmm, I'll text him back no worries. You guys are ridiculous." She says with a smile.

"What are you going to say?"

_**I see, well I think she will be okay with that as long as your good in bed.**_

"Santana! Did you already send it?"

"Yes and chill out." She says as I pull into the parking lot. She hands me my phone and we get out of the car. I made sure to grab my bag of clothes before heading into the dance studio.

**No problems there, I am definitely better than good. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were trying to seduce me.**

_**That depends, is it working?**_

"Good answer there Rach." San says smirking at me. We met up with Britt at the studio. She was dancing when we entered in but stopped when she saw us.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much, Rach is texting the boyfriend. How were classes this morning?" San asks as we both hug her.

"Pretty good, I am excited for hip hop though." She says.

**Definitely working. Only problem is that you aren't over now. **

_**Oh trust me, I know. I am at dance though so I guess you'll just have to see me later (:**_

"San was right, you two are disgustingly adorable." Britt says and I smile.

"Thanks, I think." I say and they laugh.

**Why, you little tease. Call me after dance. **

_**Will do. Try not to think about me too much.**_

"R put your phone away before Steph comes in. You know she hates when we have phones out." San says and I nod.

**Impossible.**

I smile before putting my phone into my bag.

The girls and I had so much fun during class. Steph taught us a dance to My Chick Bad by Ludacris. I love taking hip hop classes because it's always so fun and free.

The girls and I went into the bathroom to change for the mall. I was so glad that I packed a comfortable outfit of leggings, long shirt, cardigan, and boots. I saw the girls also dressed comfortably.

"Brit, did you drive here?" I ask as we headed out to the parking lot.

"Yeah, San you should go with Rach though because I have to pick up my sister to drop her off at her friends." San nods and we head to my car. We get in and wave to Britt as she drives away. I started the car and headed to the mall.

San and I immediately went to the food court to get a quick lunch and I remembered I had to call Noah.

"I told Noah I would call after class, do you mind if I call him now?" I ask San.

"Sure, I told Matt I would call him too so call away." She says as we head into Sephora.

I pull out my phone and dial his number.

"Hey gorgeous, how was dance?" He asks and I smile. I was looking for new eye shadows and perfume.

"Hey, it was good. It was a ton of fun, I love when we have hip hop."

"That's good. What are you up to now?"

"Shopping with Santana, Britt is joining us soon. What about you?"

"I'm hanging out with Finn actually. He says hey. Damn, I wanted to hang out with my girl today."

"Tell him I say hey back, and you'll see me tomorrow." I say smiling though.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright I got to go, Finn is starting to get annoyed. See you tomorrow sexy." I chuckle and Santana comes up to me looking questioning.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I say hanging up.

Santana rolls her eyes but smiles. She hands me gold and brown eye shadows.

"Oh I love this, thanks San. How's Matt?" I ask as we head to check out.

"He's fine, he was watching movie with Mike. How was Puck, little miss can't stop smiling. You two make me sick." She says with a smile as we leave.

"He is good; he was hanging out with Finn. I really like him, San."

"This is good Rachel; my little girl is growing up." She says smirking at me.

"Oh, ha ha." I say rolling my eyes.

We met up with Britt and shopped for a few more hours. I ended up buying three outfits and some makeup. I bought a new pair of heels and a pair of boots. All in all we had a successful shopping day.

San and I hugged Brittany goodbye and headed back to my house. We arrived home quickly and put our bags up in my room. We headed downstairs and talked to my dad's.

At around 7 pm, we were all pretty hungry and discussing food options. We decided on getting Chili's. I told my dad's I would go pick it up. San said she was going to take a shower before dinner so I headed to grab dinner.

I entered the restaurant and put in our orders quickly. I tensed up when I felt someone's arms around me.

"Hey baby, crazy running into you here." Noah says and I laugh turning around.

"Hey yourself, and I had to pick up food for the fam. What about you?" I ask.

"Finn and I wanted to grab food before going back to playing videogames."

"And you just conveniently picked the same restaurant as me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay so we may have seen you heading here and we may have followed you." I chuckle at that.

"Well I am glad you did." I say as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Where is Santana?" He asks as we break apart.

"She wanted to shower before dinner so I just grabbed it." I say smiling at him.

"**Order up for Rachel."**

I grabbed the food and headed back to where Finn and Noah were.

"Hey Finn, good to see you. I have to head home but I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Noah." I say as I lean down to kiss him. He kisses me once more before I pulled away.

On my way home I couldn't help but smile about how lucky I was. My past boyfriends were not the best. I know Noah will treat me well and I couldn't feel better. I am a little worried about Dave and Jacob though. I mean I know it's just a crush but they freak me out. I push that thought to the back of my head and park my car in the garage. I am not going to worry about it, I am happy with Noah and I love my life.

**AN- I know, I know a bad chapter. It was more of a filler chapter. Tell me what you think though. I would LOVEE any suggestions. I feel like I am being repetitive and slightly boring. Read and Review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (:

**AN: Ah I am terrible! I kept you guys waiting so long ): I'm sorry. School completely took over my life, plus my sister and friends from college just got home so I have been spending time with them. Yay for summer though! **

**Replies:**

**Linnea212: Thanks (: I have that relationship with my best friends so that is mainly where I got inspiration from. **

**Sweetcaroline1986: Thank you so much. I am definitely going to have fun writing the Karovsky, Jacob, and Puck interaction. **

**ReadyMadePhotographer: Hahahha, your review actually made me laugh a lot when you were like I'm just gonna stop now. You didn't have to correct yourself, I totally get what you are saying (: I do not have a beta but I would love one! **

**Marinka: Thanks (: Landon will definitely be coming back. I always view my best friend's parents as my own and so I love that so I wanted the same for the girls. **

**LOVEtaylorlautner: Thanks! I love cute text messages, they always make me smile (: I am guessing by the screen name that you are a twilight fan haha, did you watch them on Oprah? Adore Taylor Lautner, he seems like such a good guy. **

**GleeFreak-VampireChik: Thanks so much! I definitely will have some fighting haha. **

**Onewordawesome: Thank you so much (: Dave will get what is coming to him, I promise.**

**LifeGivesYouLemons: Love the name by the way (: Thanks so much. I am glad you think it's cute!**

**AshlynPuckerman :): Also love the name haha (: Thank you so much! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Cc: Thank you (: I will definitely add drama into this story. I just felt for the beginning that drama can ruin a relationship but it will be there none the less. Here's your update (:**

**PassionPunch: Hahaha I am loving the demand for an update haha. I also love Santana and Rachel. It's like they need to be friends, they would be like powerhouse type friends. Here is your update.**

**Kaylor Anne: Thank you, here is your update (:**

**Now onto the story!**

It has been a week since Noah and I first got together and so far, so good. He still gets pissed whenever we are near Karovsky and Jacob but thankfully nothing has happened. Dad and Daddy adore him too. San and the girls all approve. Thankfully, for once in my life, I have everyone's approval of my relationship. Usually it doesn't matter but I cannot date someone that my friend's and family hate. Landon has not met him yet, mainly because he went back to New York for a week to visit Kaylee. He comes back today and I told Noah that he had to meet him.

I walked into the school in my cheerio uniform, as usual. My hair was up and perfectly curled with light makeup on. I reach my locker and enter in my combination. I smiled as I saw some of the cheerios walk past. I have never really been close to all the cheerios. A lot of them are manipulative and vain. Luckily I have Britt, San, and Quinn on the team with me. I love cheerleading and glad I get to share it with my best friends, I just wish the other girls weren't so awful. Well most are anyway. Dawn, Brooke, Grace, Jamie, and Kelly are actually pretty close friends of mine. Unfortunately, girls like Stacey existed more on the squad. Stacey and her two minions Anna and Sarah have been dying to take over my captainship. They try to emulate everything the girls and I do, this includes our boyfriends. Anna and Stacey have wanted to date Finn and Matt ever since Q and San have started dating them. They are envious of our friendship and popularity. Speaking of the devils…

"Hey Rach! Heard you snagged the new hottie. So glad for you! Oh and don't worry, we will definitely be there to pick up the pieces after he cheats on you. Sweetie, why must you constantly enter dysfunctional relationships? He flirts with like every hot girl he sees." Stacey says in a condescending tone.

"Really? That's so weird because according to San you tried flirting with him and he completely shut you down. Guess that means you aren't pretty, huh? As for my relationships, you know nothing about them. Plus Puck and I have a good relationship, so how about you worry more about the fact that your face is breaking out the day before the pep rally and less about my life, kay?" I say as Stacey and her minions gasp and walk away.

"Nicely done, sister." Quinn says as she and the girls approach.

"Remind me why we keep her on the squad?" I say hugging the girls.

"Sadly, because she is the only flyer who can nail the star double basket toss. Although, she also sleeps with about every guy in this school, probably some of the girls too. Luckily for us, we are amazingly better and coach actually likes us." San says as she opens her locker near mine.

"So true, plus she has huge ears and one of her boobs is bigger than the other." Britt says and we all burst out laughing.

"Just for fun we should totally torture her during practice. Like extra conditioning, carrying our stuff, and being a water girl kind of torture." Quinn says smiling at me.

"Oooh, I am loving this! Okay, let's do it. Lord knows coach will be pleased with us for it." I say as we all close our locker doors and wait for the guys.

"Oh God, I know that look. You guys are scheming about something. Alright, who is being tortured now? And what did they do? Steal your nail polish color?" Mike says as he and the guys approach.

"Haha, Mike Chang ever the comedian. No actually, just Stacey James being a huge bitch to Rachel. So we are planning on making her practice pure hell today." San says and then kisses Matt. Noah comes over and we kiss. He throws his arm over my shoulder and I turn to see my friends doing to same with their boyfriends.

"Stacey James? The pathetic girl with huge ears that tried to flirt with me Friday? What was she saying to you Rach?" Noah says.

"Just that I am the queen of dysfunctional relationships and that you are bound to cheat on me. Also that you flirt with every pretty girl you see." I say and he looks pissed.

"Yeah and Rach totally called her out on her failed attempt of flirting and how that must mean she isn't pretty and that she needed to focus on her acne and not Rachel's life." Quinn says smiling at me.

"Damn Rach, remind me to never cross you." Matt says and we all laugh. The bell rings for our first class and we all groan. Britt and I lock arms as we head to English.

When we get to English, we are flagged down by our friends Kelly and Brooke. We both head over to the seats they saved for us.

"Hey Rach, Britt! Rach, we heard about the hallway smack down. According to Stacey you attacked her and started insulting her." Brooke said as we all sat down. Seriously high school? Hate the rumors and drama!

"God, what a little bitch. She actually came up to me and said my boyfriend would cheat on me and they would take my place as his girlfriend. They are so ridiculous." I say and roll my eyes. I pull out my homework and let Britt look over it. Poor girl needs all the help she can get.

"Yeah, as if she could ever get Puck too. Didn't she and Karovsky hook up at a party once?" Britt asked as she made sure she answered all the questions correctly.

"Oh my god, I remember that! They had like a huge blowout in the hallway the next week. It was the party when you and Matt first hooked up, Rach. He saw you guys making out and just finally accepted Stacey's poor attempt of hitting on him. She like thought they were dating and then on Monday he like completely blew her off and told her she should be more like you Rach because then maybe people would actually like her." Kelly said and we saw our teacher walk in and sit at his desk. We had about five minutes before class started so we continued to chat.

"Well that explains why I don't remember it. God, why would she want to hook up with Karovsky? Whatever though, she is ridiculous but you should see what happens at practice today." I say smirking.

"Can't fucking wait." Brooke says and we all chuckle. The teacher stood up and motioned for us to quiet down. During class I texted Noah and Santana the whole time. Noah was bored in science and was annoyed with the teacher. San and I finished our plans for cheer practice.

**Hey Rach! So tonight I think I should finally meet this boyfriend of yours. Kaylee says Hi and that she misses you and the girls. Lots to tell you! **

I smiled when I received Landon's text and responded immediately with an absolutely and that we missed her too. We agreed to meet at the coffee shop in the middle of town.

**Landon wants to meet you tonight, you should bring the boys and the girls will most likely come. **I texted Noah as the bell rang. Britt and I said goodbye to Kelly and Brooke and headed out of the classroom.

"Hey just got your text. I thought I'd walk you to class since we happen to have it together." Noah said with a wink as we walked outside. "I'm game for tonight too."

"Sounds good, Britt tell the girls we are meeting at Coffee House at 8." She yelled out a will do as she met Mike at his locker.

"So, how was the rest of English?" Noah asked as we walked into the history room and took our seats.

"It was alright, heard that Stacey is spreading rumors about this morning to make her the victim." I said and got out my books.

"She is just a whore who thrives on attention, no big deal." Noah said as we saw San walk in and take the seat next to me while she was panting.

"Why so out of breath?" I asked as Noah and I chuckled.

"Oh nothing, Matt and I just really suck with time. By the way, cheerio's locker room is the best place for a first period hook up." San says as Noah leans over me to high five her.

"Thanks, that knowledge will come in handy." Noah says and I raise an eyebrow to him.

"Oh, it will now?" I laugh as he nods.

The rest of the day went by as usual: Boring but quick. By 4tth period I was so ready to get to Cheerio's practice. I meet the girls in the locker room and we changed quickly before we made announcements.

"Okay girls listen up! Today is going to be extra tough. We have regionals in two weeks and we need to nail in so we can get a bid to nationals and put fear in the other teams. We are going to work and condition harder than ever. Stacey, Anna, Sarah, Jessica, and Carrie you all need to hit the dermatologist and the tanning bed. We are judged on our appearances. Now let's head out to the field. Stacey, you are in charge of carrying the poms and signs. Anna you need to carry out our bags. Finally, Sarah we need you to carry the water. Let's go!" Santana said as we smirked and walked out of the locker room.

"God they are like panting." Britt said as we waited for the three devils to get to the field.

"Hand me the megaphone." I say to Quinn. She giggles and hands it to me.

"You think is difficult ladies? We can always find replacements if you can't handle it. If you think this is tough, just wait until conditioning." I yell and the team laughs. We smirk when we see the three girls turn red.

"I love that, Rachel. She is right ladies. If you cannot handle what my four favorites are handing to you then you need to leave. In fact, for pissing me off I want you to start off your practice running 20 laps. Rach and Q I want you all to watch them closely while Britt and San teaches the new routine to the girls. "Coach says and we all nod doing our jobs.

"You think that was hard? Try taking a bullet by a crazy Texas cheer mom, now that's hard." Coach says and we all walk away to the locker room. When we got there we saw Stacey and her minions waiting at our lockers.

"Need something heffers, cause some of us have to actually go do something productive. And by that we mean other than blowing other girls boyfriends." Quinn says and San and I lock pinkies.

"You would know about that, wouldn't you Quinn. Just because your four boyfriends want to be with a hot girl doesn't mean you should be jealous and make us work harder than the rest of you." Stacey says.

"Your right, but maybe the fact that you all are three seconds from being kicked off is a good reason. As for our boyfriends, they would rather screw a terrorist with a bomb strapped on than get near any diseases you have." I say and Britt slaps my ass and laughs. I look at her confused but choose to ignore it.

"Right, because Puck is totally being satisfied by virginal Rachel Berry." Anna says and the other two laugh.

"Funny, I don't recall ever telling you about my sex life. Guess I should fill you in. We aren't virgins, well bar Quinn. We just have class and wait till we actually know and care about someone." I say and the girls nod.

"Listen you little…." Sarah starts but Britt interrupts by slapping her.

"No, you listen bitch. We have to go so move your fat asses and get over yourselves. I am so sorry that guys don't want you because you aren't us. It must be so hard to work to be popular and never being because no one likes you. So this is what is going to happen. You are going to leave us the hell alone and go find your own boyfriends. Got it?" Britt says and we all look at her shocked. They all scoff and walk away.

"Damn B! That was amazing." San says and she laughs.

"Thanks! I was watching a Jersey Shore marathon last night, so I found my inner Snooki. "She says and we laugh.

"Is that why you slapped my ass?" I ask and she looks blankly.

"No, Mike says that's what guys do in the locker rooms with friends." We all giggle and walk to glee. We look at the clock and realize we are five minutes away so we rush to the choir room.

"Alright I guess…." Mr. Schue started saying as we ran into the room apologizing. "Nevermind." He says as he hands us sheet music. Noah looks at me questioningly but puts his arm around my chair. I smile and lean into him.

"Alright well now that they have arrived, let's get to it." Schue says. "Puck sing lead with Finn with the guys as back up. Rach same with Santana and the other girls."

We all hop up and start following some of the choreography he is showing us. Puck and Artie play guitar with Brad on piano.

**Another long summer's come and gone  
I don't know why it always ends this way  
The boardwalk's quiet and the carnival rides  
Are as empty as my broken heart tonight**

But I close my eyes and one more time  
We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly  
The words came out, I kissed your mouth  
No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go, I understand  
But you promised you'd be back again  
And so I wander 'round this town  
'til summer comes around

I got a job working at the old park pier  
And every summer now for five long years  
I grease the gears, fix the lights, tighten bolts, straighten the tracks  
And I count the days 'til you just might come back

But then I close my eyes and one more time,  
We're spinning around and you're holdin' on tightly  
The words came out, I kissed your mouth,  
No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go, I understand  
But you swore that you'd be back again  
And so I'm frozen in this town  
'til summer comes around

Oh and I close my eyes and you and I  
Are stuck on a ferris wheel rockin with the motion  
Hand in hand we cried and laughed  
Knowing that love belonged to us girl, if only for a moment  
And "Baby I'll be back again" you whispered in my ear  
Bot now the winter wind is the only sound  
And everything is closing down  
'til summer comes around

"That is what I am talking about! We might us this in the showcase. We probably need more of a rock song for regionals but I like this." Shue says as he dismisses us.

"Hey babe, I'll meet you at the car. I need to head to my locker to grab my cheerio notebook." I say as we all head out.

"Okay, I can wait if you want?" He asks and I shake my head.

"That's alright. Girls, I'll see you tonight." I say as we all part.

My locker is unfortunately far away from the choir room. As I turned the corner, I quickly headed to my locker so I could head home. I opened my locker and a note flew out. I thought it was weird but I ignored it. I grabbed my cheerio notebook and then shut my locker and headed outside.

"Get everything you needed?" Noah asked as I got in the car. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He grabbed my waist and to deepen the kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"Yeah, I did. By the way did you leave a note in my locker?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Maybe one of the girls did?" He asks and I shrug.

I opened the note and felt my heart stop.

**Perfect Rachel Berry always gets everything her way. Anyone ever tell you, you can't always get what you want. I think it's finally time I get what I want. And I want you. Watch your back, Rachel Berry.**

**AN: Okay not the longest update but I am exhausted, sorry! I will however update soon as long as you review and read (: Look out for a Matt and Rachel one shot coming soon! Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I am sensing everyone liked a little drama? Haha, well then prepare. I actually want to hear who you think this note is from. Some of you maybe surprised, while others may have suspected it. That is the only clue I will give you (:**

**Replies:**

**Kaylor Anne: Thank you so much (: I am glad you liked the ending! **

**LifeGivesYouLemons: Hmmmm…. Hahah I guess you will just have to see (: I know, but she will survive it all I promise. Yay for Brittany! I love her! **

**Emo nemo96: Here is your update! Thank you (:**

**Emza156: It is good to be back (: Thank you! Britt may not be the brightest but she is loyal.**

**LOVEtaylorlautner: Yay for Britt! Hmmm… maybe one of the girls, maybe not. Here is your update! I actually just caught it because my mom watches Oprah but it was good. I personally think Rob and Kristen are like super awkward but I think that's why they are like perfect for each other. **

**GleeFreak-VampireChik: Drama had to be added at some point, so I chose now (: here is your update. **

**CC: Hahah the drama has only begun. I did like the finale of glee! I am usually a puckleberry fan but I think we all knew that finchel was inevitably going happen at one point. I hope they bring puckleberry back, though. I was kind of shocked that they didn't place but I like that they showed a nicer side of Sue. Quinn's baby was super cute, though. I am kinda glad that Quinn's mom is back. I think she is going to need her now more than ever, but if that happened to me I think it would be hard to accept my mom back after she rejected me. Here is your update (:**

**Onto the story!**

I dropped the note to the ground as if it burned me. I felt like I was hyperventilating. Who hates me this much that they would threaten me? Dave, Jacob, and Stacey all have an issue with me but they weren't this evil, right? I could see Noah looking at me worriedly but I couldn't focus. What the hell did I do?

"Rach! What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost!" Noah said and I turned to him but didn't say anything. He looked down to the note, then questioningly back to me. I nodded my head for him to go on and read it. He reached down to grab it. Keep breathing, Rachel. Maybe it was just an open threat. Yeah! Maybe they were not going to act upon it, it was just meant to scare me. But then why would they say watch your back? Stay positive, Rachel! I heard Noah growl beside me and I turned to look at him. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I willed myself not to try, but I felt huge tears come down as soon as he hugged me. He just held me tighter and rubbed my back soothingly. Noah kept whispering that it was okay and that he would protect me.

A while later, we both pulled away as my tears stopped. I wiped my eyes and accepted the water he handed me. I took a deep breath and looked into his worried eyes.

"I'm okay, can we just listen to music for awhile and get out of here? I know we need to talk about it but I don't think I can right now." I said and he nodded.

"Of course, any music in particular?" He asks and I shake my head. He turns on his radio and plugged in his I-Pod. I see him look through his songs and select one. I smiled as he began singing along.

**There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepiatone loving  
Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together**

MMM it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at them stars when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together

And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things  
For tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two  
Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be  
We'll Sit beneath the mango tree now

It's always better when we're together  
Mmmm, we're somewhere in between together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together

MMmmmm MMMmmmm Mmmmmm  
I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time,  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no, combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together.

When he finished the song we were already back at my house. I began to feel a lot better. Although the song didn't say it, I knew he meant that we were in this together.

"How did you know that Jack Johnson is my go to relax artist?" I said smiling at him as he helped me down from the car.

"I didn't, I just needed you to know that I will be there for you." He said and I reached up to kiss him lightly.

"I already knew, but it is nice to hear." I say as we head into my house. "I am going to text the girls and tell them about the note." I say and he nods. I pull out my phone and text all of them quickly

"You still feel up to going tonight?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it will be good to just take my mind off of everything."

"That's true, but if you feel like you are ready to head home just tell me." He says and I nod.

"Are your dad's home tonight?" He asks and I panic and run towards the calendar." I look over their schedule quickly and turn back to him.

"No, they are going to be in Cincinnati tonight but will be back tomorrow. I will tell them what is going on tomorrow." I say and he nods and hugs me.

"Then I am staying tonight." He says and I start to object but he interrupts. "No objecting, I'm staying and that is final." He says and I nod.

"Okay fine but call your Mom." I say and he nods. He grabs his phone and I tell him I was going to change. I got upstairs and checked my phone. I knew the girls were going to be worried.

**What the hell? Whoever threatened you is a fucking dead idiot. Seriously I am finding out who this bitch is and killing them. Are you okay, though? I am staying over tonight. I just told Mami and Papi, Papi is about to go Mafia on whoever did this. They offered to allow you to stay here but I'm sure you just want to be in your room. **

I smiled at Santana's text and texted back a quick response.

_**Thanks, love. I, however, would rather not bail your ass out of jail so easy killer. I am doing okay. Noah has been helping a lot. He is also staying tonight but I would love for you to stay. Tell Mami and Papi that I love them and promise to come over for some comfort food (: **_

After I sent that text I went onto Quinn's.

**Rachel! Oh my gosh, are you okay? I am staying over tonight, no arguments. Finn says he is staying too. We can cancel tonight, if you want! **

_**I'm okay but thanks Quinnie. It may have just been to scare me. Noah and San are staying also so the more the merrier. I promise, I am okay it was just shocking. **_

Lastly I read Britt's text.

**Why would someone hurt you! You are like the sweetest person, ever. Mike says that he and Matt want to stay over tonight in case this crazy person tries anything. I just got a call from Quinn and she said that we should all sleep over tonight, so expect me there (:**

_**Thanks Britt (: Tell Mike and Matt I said thank you also. You are always welcome to stay over. **_

After responding I quickly changed. I went for comfort with black leggings, a long light blue shirt, and my black UGGs. I grabbed a black sweater for later and placed in on my bed. I heard Noah knock on the door and told him to come in.

"Hey, my mom wants to talk to you really fast." Noah said and handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Rachel, dear! Noah just told me, are you okay? If you want you can stay over here for tonight." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Puckerman, but I told my best friends they could stay over here tonight also. I am doing alright, actually. I think I just was really shocked." I say and Noah sits down on my bed looking at me disbelievingly.

"It's Rose, dear, and of course! If you need anything, I am here! I understand your dad's leave town often." She said and I smiled at how motherly she sounded.

"Yes, they do."

"Well, you are welcome here at anytime. Noah will absolutely stay with you tonight. You be careful, dear! Be sure to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you so much, Rose. It means a lot." I say and Noah smiles.

"Anytime. Tell Noah I say goodbye and that I love him." She says and I say a quick will do before saying good bye.

"Your mom says she loves you." He rolls his eyes but smiles.

"So the girls are all staying here then?" He asks and I nod.

"So are Matt, Mike, and Finn. They said they want to make sure everything is okay." I say and he nods.

"Understandable. I will be here. Okay so, do you want to watch a movie? We can watch it and then head to the coffee shop." He says and I nod.

We watched Mary Poppins. I smiled. I have always loved this movie. Whenever I used to feel sad, my dads would pop in Mary Poppins and I would feel better. I told Noah this awhile ago, but I am surprised he remembered. When it finished we realized we had to leave for the coffee shop.

When we left I was happy when we kept conversation light. I really just wanted this day to end. I smiled when we pulled up to the parking lot. I got out of the car and was automatically pulled into a group hug. I smiled and put my arms around the girls. They were all crying and I felt tears come to my eyes. We hugged a while longer before pulling away. I wiped my eyes and the girls did the same. When we turned to the boys, we expected a comment about how we were such girls. Instead, they pulled us close and rubbed our backs comfortingly. As I pulled back from Noah, I grabbed his hand and walked into the restaurant. I smiled when I saw Landon.

"Hey Rach! How are you? Why does it look like you were all crying?" He asks as he hugs me and the girls. We sit down and sigh.

"We will explain after we order. Landon, this is my boyfriend Noah." I say and they shake hands. I smiled when Noah's arm went around my chair. As the waitress came over, we all ordered coffees and began to talk.

"Okay, so we were crying earlier." I say and Landon nods.

"I could tell, so what is going on?" He asks and Santana looks at me and I nod.

"Rach got a threatening note today. Pretty much to watch her back. We are all just a little freaked out." San says and everyone nods.

"We are all staying at her place tonight just in case." Quinn says.

"Oh God, are you okay? It was probably just a terrible joke. I would stay over but I have to get to school early and dad expects me home tonight. I am so sorry though, Rach." Landon says and I nod.

"I understand, and I hope you are right. Enough about that though. How was Kailey?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"She is good. She misses you guys! It is kind of hard with the long distance but she plans to visit soon." He says and we smile. Kailey is such a cool girl. She is always caring and energetic.

"Good! We miss her too! I can't wait to see her." Quinn says.

"Oh yeah! I totally need to text her too. She said I could call if I needed help with history because she is good at it." Britt says and we all chuckle.

The guys seemed to really like Landon. The night was really fun and I am glad to have a relaxing night. By 9:00 pm we were all really tired and ready to go. The toll of the emotional day is finally hitting me. Also, we happened to come on the night that Stacey worked. We didn't realize it until she walked out front and glared at us. Double unfortunately, Karovsky's dad owns this coffee place. That killed the mood of the night almost immediately.

I was so glad to get home that night. San and the girls planned to stay in the guest rooms. Finn, Matt, and Mike wanted to stay in the living room in case someone was at the door. I smiled at their protectiveness and told Noah he could stay in my room.

I quickly changed into pajama pants and a long t-shirt in my bathroom. I went to the sink to brush my teeth and wash my face. I was so ready to go to bed. When I walked out to my bedroom I saw Noah was already in the bed. I smiled at him before crawling in. He pulled me close as soon as I was in the bed and cuddled me.

"I know today was stressful but everything will be okay. I am here for you no matter what. Good night baby." He said and I smiled before reaching up to kiss him passionately. It lasted a while before I pulled away breathless.

"Goodnight Noah." I say as he turns off my light and we fall asleep.

As I woke up, I smiled when I saw Noah's peaceful face. I quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After I showered and got ready, I headed downstairs to start breakfast. Everyone was still asleep and so I stayed quiet. I heated up the coffee pot and put cinnamon rolls in the oven. I headed towards the door to go get the newspaper. I chuckled quietly when I heard the boys snoring. I walked outside and grabbed the newspapers, but stopped when I saw a note on my front porch. How had I missed that?

I grabbed the note quickly and headed into my house. I locked the door behind me and just stood there. Calm down, Rachel. It is probably nothing. Everything will be okay. I took a deep breathe and opened the note

**Poor little Rachel Berry, your life won't be so perfect anymore. Don't worry, you will end up with me. I noticed the cars, so I am assuming you called in the guard dogs. Sorry, but they don't scare me. Prepare Rachel Berry, you are going to be mine. Whether you like it or not, that is….**

Okay everything is definitely not okay. This was the last thought before everything went black.

**AN- sorry had to end it. I am exhausted! That was a long update though! Read and Review loves! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am sooooooo sorry! I have been beyond busy. I also just got back home from vacation. I will never do that again, I promise (: **

**gloriakazama****- I am so glad you find it interesting (: The most interesting? That is a huge compliment, thank you so much (: It is a bit of both. The person writing the note has a crush on Rachel but they are frustrated because she doesn't seem to notice them. That is the biggest hint I will give (: **

**cc xx****- I know, I am so sorry! I am updating now (: Ps, glad you got an account! Maybe your guesses, maybe not ahha. Thank you so much! **

**Lovis****- Thank you so much (: You will find out what happens soon!**

**allielovesyou****- hello new favorite reviewer! You reviewed for every chapter! It was amazing! I couldn't stop smiling. I am so glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to like it! Here is your update (:**

**coastiewife465****- She will be okay but we will not find out quite yet. (: **

**emza156****- I love your guess! It may or may not be Landon but I love that you are thinking outside of the box. **

**GleeFreak-VampireChik****- Hahhah! I lovee it! I am glad you are jumping up and down. Hopefully the jumping will continue. Maybe one of your guesses, I don't know… Hahah here is your update (:**

**marinka4****- Thank you so much for both of your updates (: It will all be okay in the end, I promise! I would love to hear your ideas but it's okay if you keep them to yourself. Tell me in the end if you guessed right. **

**LOVEtaylorlautner****- Hahah the cliffhanger is solved here (: Maybe one of the creepy boys. Hahah (:**

**Kaylor Anne****- Thank you so much (: Cliffhangers are kinda my new favorite thing, haha sorry. **

**Onto the story: **

I open my eyes and immediately close them. The brightness of the room was unbearable. What the hell happened? Why does it feel like I have the cheerios performing a national routine in my head? Okay I need some answers. I open my eyes again and slowly blink until I get used to the lights.

"Oh thank God." I hear a male voice say. I turn to my side and see my fathers.

"Rachel, Daddy is going to go get your doctor. Would you like water?" I nod slowly feeling the burn in my throat. I look around the room and notice I'm in the hospital. I open my mouth and allow my father to give me water. I feel like I can finally talk.

"What happened?" I ask my dad.

"Sweetie, what is the last thing you remember?" My dad asks gently. I think back to the last thing I remember. My friends staying the night, and Noah and I sharing a bed. Waking up and wanting to make breakfast. What the hell did I do next though? Get the mail? Yeah! That had to be it. I got the mail. And… Oh Shit.

"The note." I say and my dad sighs.

"Hunny, how long have you been getting these notes?" He asks.

"I have only gotten a couple. Everyone stayed over last night because I was scared. Dad who would do this?" I ask and start to tear up.

"I don't know baby, but the boys went to the police. Noah and the girls are waiting in the waiting room." He said and I nod and continue to cry.

"Hi Rachel, It is good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Jones. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Saturday?" I say guessing. It was Saturday last time I was awake.

"Yes. Okay well you have been out for about an hour. You are okay; you just have been under a lot of stress. You are also a little dehydrated. We kept you here until you wake up, but you should be okay to leave. We were a little worried about a concussion so I am going to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." I say quietly.

"What year is it?"

"2010." I say smiling.

"Correct. Okay what school do you go to?"

"William McKinley." I say

"Good okay, who is the President?"

"Barrack Obama, which quite a few student were not happy with. I don't get it though, because I love him." I say and the doctor laughs.

"Okay so you don't have a concussion. Just take it easy and drink lots of water. I'll have a nurse bring in some Advil for your headache. After that, you are free to go." The doctor says before exiting.

"I am glad you are okay, Rachel. I am going to go get your friends." Daddy says and I smile.

"Daddy and I were talking, and we are going to stay with you until things have settled down. Santana's parents offered to let you stay there, which we considered but we would worry to much." Dad says and I smile.

"Dad as much as I would love that, I cannot affect your business. You have to travel and I understand. I can stay with the Lopez's when you are gone." I say and he shakes his head.

"No way missy. We are staying and that is final." Dad says and I smile. I am so happy that my dad's are staying.

"Thank you dad." I say and he kisses the top of my head.

"Rachel!" I hear the girls scream before they all rush and hug me.

I smile and hug them back. I see Noah smiling at me as he leaned against the door. I smile back and he winks.

"It is so good to see you. The boys are talking to the police right now. We are finding this creep ass and they are going to jail." Santana says and I smile.

"Yeah, and we are not leaving your side!" Quinn says and she grabs my hand. I squeeze hers in return.

"Why would anyone do this to you? You are like the sweetest person ever!" Brittany says and I smile.

"Thanks guys." I say and they all hug me. "Hey stranger, what are you doing all the way over there?" I ask Noah and he smirks.

"Just letting you and your girls have a moment. You scared me back there, Rach." He says and I frown. He starts walking towards me and I grab his hand once he reaches me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I fainted." I say and he frowns.

"I don't want you to ever apologize for what some asshole is doing to you. We are going to find this creep and I am going to personally kill them." He says and I pull on his arm so he will lean down. I kiss him lightly and smile.

"No you will not, because then I will have a felon as a boyfriend." I say and he smiles.

"I'm glad you are okay. You are not leaving my sight again, okay." He says and I nod.

"Okay kids, sorry to break this up but let's get this girl some medicine and get her home." The nurse says as she walks in. She hands me some Advil and a cup of water. I take the medicine and she smiles.

"Okay Miss Berry, you need to drink a ton of water. Not all at one time or it will not hydrate you, just pass right through you. Also, you may take Advil but no sleeping aids. Please don't drink until you are officially better." The nurse says and I nod.

"Thank you nurse." I say and she nods.

"Okay, as soon as you get checked out you are free to go."

"Thank you!" Everyone says and we all laugh.

"Daddy and I will go check you out. Grab your stuff girls and let's go take it easy." Dad says and I smile and nod. The girls help me up while Noah grabs the girls bags. He hands them their bags and tells me to hop onto his back.

"Thanks Noah, but I can walk." I say but jump on his back.  
"No way, you are relaxing." He says and I laugh. We all head down and meet my dad's by the cars. Noah, Santana and I ride with my dad's while Brit and Quinn ride in Quinn's car.

"We will see you back at the house girls, be sure to call the boys." Daddy says as we get into the cars. I leaned on Noah's shoulder and closed my eyes on the car ride home. The car ride was surprisingly quiet but I was happy. The headache was slowly drifting away.

As we head up the drive way I smile when I see the boys cars. We park and Noah helps me out of the car.

"Hey Rach! I am so glad you are awake." Mike says as he, Matt, and Finn hug me. We enter the house and I plop onto the couch. Santana grabs a blanket and puts it over me.

"Thanks San." I say and she smiles back.

Everyone sits on the couches and begin to look through movies. Santana is sitting next to me on my right with my feet in her lap. Noah is on my left with my head in his lap. Britt and Quinn are on the floor on cushions below me. The rest of the boys were in the chairs next to the couch.

"Ooh! Rach how about we get the Last Song on demand?" San says and the girls clap. I was surprised to not hear the boys groan.

"No complaints?" I ask laughing.

"Not today, it is your day." Noah says and the rest of the boys nod.

"Okay so Last Song it is." Quinn says and we order it. We smile when it comes on.

After the Last Song, we put in Alice in Wonderland and I start to fall asleep. The weight of all the stress is still there, but slowly drifting away.

I wake up a while later to see that only Noah is left in the room.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You are finally awake." He says and I nod.

"How long was I out?" I ask as I sit up and stretch.

"3 hours. The girls went to get all your nail polish and the guys are with your dad's. Your dad's made chicken and mashed potatoes. Comfort food for the princess." He says smiling.

"That sounds delicious." I say as I start to stand up. Noah grabs my hand and pulls me back down.

"I am really glad you are okay, Rach. The guys talked to the police. They are going to take a handwriting sample. They are also sending someone out here on patrol. We are finding this creep." Noah says and he hugs me.

"Thanks, Noah. I feel a lot better. Now let's go eat." I say and I kiss him before heading into the kitchen.

Dinner was amazing. It was great to have dinner with my family and closest friends. The girls and I did manicures and pedicures while the boys watched Entourage.

"Rach, we just want you to know that no matter what happens we will be here." Quinn says and I smile.

"I know, and thanks guys." I say and they nod.

"Bitch we are always here for you. Now let's go say goodnight to the boys and head to bed. As cool as your dad's are, they would never let the boys stay in the rooms with us." Santana says and I frown knowing she was right.

"Which totally sucks." Britt says and we all head downstairs. Our boyfriends all kiss us goodnight before heading to the various guest rooms. Noah whispers complaints in my ears as he gives me one last hug.

"I'm here if you need me." He says before walking away to the guest room.

"Okay girls, you all are staying in Rachel's room. We will see you in the morning." My dad's say as they head to their room.

The girls and I head to my room and get ready for bed. Santana slept in the bed with me, Britt on the couch in my room and Quinn on a pallet she made on the floor.

"Goodnight guys. And thank you, for staying with me." I say as I hug Santana.

"No problem, Rach. You would do the same for us." Quinn says.

"Yeah plus this is really scary and I always need you there when I am scared so I want to be here for you too." Britt says and I smile in the dark.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"Stop thanking us hoe, it's our job. Now let's sleep." San says and we all fall asleep.

I wake up to my throat extremely dry. I stir and look over at the clock. It is 2 a.m. I groan and start to get out of bed so I can go get water.

"What's going on?" Santana whispers and I wince. Shit, I didn't want to wake her up.

"I'm going to get water. Go back to bed." I say and she shakes her head.

"I'm going with you, c'mon." She says and we both head downstairs.

"San, I could have gone alone." I say as we reach the kitchen.

"No way in hell. You are not ever going to be alone." San says and I nod. I turn on the kitchen light and grab a water bottle. I hand one to San and she smiles.

"I'm going to grab a banana. Want anything?" San askes as she heads over to the fruit basket.

"No thanks." I say and I walk over to the window. I see the police car and smile. I walk over to the downstairs bathroom and walk in.

After I use the bathroom, I head back to the kitchen but I stop when I see an envelope on the side door. Well damn. The comfort feeling lasted a good day. I open the door and grab the envelop. I locked the door quickly before opening the envelop slowly.

"Rach? What the hell is that?" San says as she comes next to me.

"I don't know I just saw it." I say and grab the papers from the envelop. There are about 20 pictures of me throughout the day. On the last one, a note was taped on.

**So your little friends went to the police. I'm disappointed; I thought you had a little more faith in me. I will get to you, Rachel Berry. You can tell your little friends that nothing will stop me. See you soon. **

"That little fucker." Santana says and I drop the pictures on the table.

"Just when I thought this nightmare was over. I am getting my life back, San. I can guarantee that." I say and she nods.

"What are you going to do?" She asks as she rubs my back.

"This asshole wants to play. Game on." I say looking at the pictures.

**AN- Okay bedtime. Tell me what you think (: Hope you are still interested! Sorry this chapter wasn't the best. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back! Yay, it didn't take as long! Haha! I am thinking of making this story about 20 chapters total. You will find out the harasser by chapter 19 and chapter 20 will sort of be an epilogue teaser. If after chapter 20 you want an epilogue, feel free to ask. Until then, we still have ten chapters left so look for all those clues! I only have subtle clues but they are there, haha. Also, continue with the guessing as soon as you think you have it. I love hearing what everyone thinks. I also am going to skip ahead a week in this. You will see why (: **

**allielovesyou****: Thank you so much (: I do sense some intensity for the next few chapters. I am so happy you are excited, and I hope you continue to have interest! **

**cc xx****: Maybe one of the cheerios, you'll just have to see I guess (: I cannot wait for everyone to find out though, haha, I feel like it's a huge secret I am keeping. Hahah, there will be a few catfights. Hope you continue to like it (: **

**ally2892****: At the risk of being cheesy, glad to be back (: Haha. I am excited for everyone to find out who the stalker is, hopefully you will be a little surprised! I love love love pezberry, and glad you do as well! **

**Kaylor Anne****: Thank you darling! Here is chapter 10. **

**gloriakazama****: Thank you! I am glad you like the story (: Those questions are really common for concussions, but I haven't used it before. It may have been in another story, it maybe in another story. Hopefully not though, because I didn't mean to steal it ): If it is someone else's story, I am so sorry! I didn't intentionally copy it, but I do apologize if it is. **

**marinka4****: Hahaha, you actually just sounded so much like me! I am always like so we really need figure this out whenever my friends and I have a problem. Hopefully you will be a little shocked though! I also love San and Rach, and glad you love them as well! **

**Kuuleialoha1****: Hahaha definitely a ton of drama. Rach is a drama magnet, what can I say? I am glad you are liking it. Hmm..Maybe it's Dave, maybe not. Haha we will see in chapter 19! **

**Chapter 10:**

**One week later:**

I walk into the school with my head held high. I am beyond thankful that no one from school has found out yet. Santana and I have our pinkies locked while our boyfriends had their arms around us. The police have not found anything quite yet because the bastard was clever. Apparently, they used fake handwriting and wore gloves to eliminate fingerprints. I luckily no longer received stalker photos, but the letters still came. One a day, for the past week. I am ready to play though. I am not going to go into hiding just because someone has it out for me. I will continue to live my life in spite of the jackass. The girls have been amazing through it all. They lift my spirits and keep my mind off of everything as best as they can. Glee has also been very therapeutic. However my biggest saving grace is Noah. He receives my midnight calls, my freak outs, and panic attacks and he stays put. I wonder why he would stay with a girl like me, when he could easily forget all about me. I push that thought out of my head as I reach my locker. I have always loved that the girl's lockers were so close to mine, and could not appreciate it more now. Noah pecks my temple before going towards his locker with Matt. I sigh and begin my day.

"Berry, Lopez, Fabray, Smith we have a major practice today. Inform the mouth breathing miscreants that practice will be in the gym today. Nationals are only a few months away so we need to prepare." Sylvester says as she passes us. I sigh and return to look at my locker. I grab out my history book before closing my locker. San is leaning on the locker next to mine.

"So today already seems to be going fabulously. I love nothing more than to prepare a nationals routine with Stacey complaining it's too difficult. Someone kill me now." San says and I giggle.

"Someone woke up as me this morning. I am the dramatic one remember, not you." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever whore. I am pointing out now that if I hear Stacey say one thing about difficulty today, I will cut a bitch." San says and I full on laugh now.

"Take a breath killer. Sylvester will take care of it, and if not then we will just make sure she has even more difficulty added on her." I say and San shrugs smiling.

"Fine, but I warned you. My parents are begging for you to come over Saturday, you in? They say they miss their second daughter. Plus Joey totally has mob connections to protect you from the psycho ass." San says and I laugh again. Joey is like my second father, and I love them to death. San's Spanish and Italian background come in handy. Plus her mom is an amazing cook.

"Oh I am in. It will be good to get away. Noah and I might skip the party on Friday and go out instead." I say and she nods.

"Okay we can all stay at Mike's house instead after the party." San says as Britt and Quinn walk up.

"Mike's on Friday? Does this mean you are missing the party, Rach?" Quinn asks and I nod.

"Noah and I are going on a date instead. Maybe we will stop by after though." I say as we all walk towards Finn's locker. We all started meeting their before separating for classes.

"Sounds good. What did you guys pick for your glee song?" Britt asks. Our assignment this week was to sing how we feel. We stopped as we reached Finn's locker. Noah pulled me in front of him with his arms around my waist. I smile up at him.

"What are we talking about?" Matt says as he places his arms around San.

"Our glee song choices. I'm doing Break the Ice by Brittney Spears. We have the same name, so it's perfect." Britt says and we laugh.

"I'm doing teenage dream by Katy Perry. One of my new obsessions." Quinn says and we smile. It describes her and Finn well.

"Well I am doing Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus. Not a huge fan but the song just fits me." San says and we nod.

"Hell yeah it does. I'm singing Hero by Mariah Carrey. We all know I have personal connection with her." I say and Noah kisses the top of my head. I think he knows I am singing it for him.

"Yeah, we know. I'm doing Sunday's Best by Augustana." Matt says and I smile. It was always one of my favorite songs. I notice how everyone's songs are comforting me and I smile.

"I am doing Everybody loves me by One Republic." Mike says and we all start to laugh.

"Someone switched bodies with Puck, I am doing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. Yes it is old but I know you love it Quinn." Finn says and I smile at their cuteness. Quinn hugs him tighter as her smile widens.

"What about you Noah?" I ask looking up at him noticing his quietness.

"You will just have to wait and see." He says smiling down at me and I frown.

"Can we get a clue?" I ask hopeful as the bell rings.

"Saved by the bell. C'mon Rach, we have history." Noah says as we walk away waving at our friends. We walked to our seats and I sighed preparing for history. History has always been my least favorite subject but I am happy Noah is in my class. I put my cell in my lap so I could text during class.

**Don't I get a little clue. Please (: **I text Noah.

_**Nope. Sorry babe, but it is going to be a surprise. Isn't that half the fun? **_ I look over and see his smirk.

**Not for me, but fine. I will let you have your fun. My dad's said they would love your mom and sis over for dinner tonight, you in?**

_**Yeah, I am in. I'll tell them when I get home. How is it having your parents around all the time? Personally I hate the lack of making out time but hey I'm glad they are home with you. **_I roll my eyes at his text but still smile.

**I love that they are home. I think you get enough making out with me so there is no need for complaints, mister. **I text back but feel slightly bad. I haven't been as carefree and affectionate lately. I hate that the bastard is ruining me in my relationship. I feel awful and hope Noah isn't upset. He could any girl in the school and he is choosing the one with all the drama.

_**There is never enough making out but I'll take what I can get (; **_ I smile and look over at him. He winks at me before going back to taking notes.

**How's Spanish, loca? **I text Santana.

_**Muy Bien, whore. How's history with lover boy?**_

**Good but I am kinda having doubts. Every girl wants him but he wants me. Why? I have so much drama that I don't blame him if he goes running.**

_**Where is this coming from? Rach that boy adores you. He doesn't care about any of the other whores. He wants you because you are gorgeous, funny, popular, and loveable. If he goes running I will personally kill him. **_I smile as I read her text but still frown. Noah must sense it because he whips out his phone and begins texting.

**Thanks San, but I am far from the prettiest girl and there are a ton of funnier girls. I'm also not all over him, which I am sure he is used to.**

_**Who are you texting pretty girl? You look upset. How about we do your free period in the auditorium? **_ Noah texts me and I smile.

**Sure, sounds good and its Santana. **He nods at me before going back to notes. History is not his best subject and so he focuses more in this class

_**What the hell ever, Rach. You are beyond hot, and the only girl prettier than you is me. Then again who isn't prettier than me? In all seriousness though, you have no competition at all. You aren't all over him because you have class, which I am sure he likes and respects. Rachel, you really need to talk to him about this. **_I smile at her attempts of jokes. San seems super confident, but I have seen her vulnerable so I know she is kidding.

**I will during free. Class from hell is over. See you in English! **I say as the bell rings. I grab my stuff and wait for Noah. We have English with San and Quinn.

After English, Noah and I head to our lockers. We have free period now and I am ready to talk to him. Techniquely, Noah has math but he skips it. Noah picks me up at my locker and we head to the auditorium. We stay quiet in the hallway to prevent getting caught. Once we are in the auditorium, we head onto the stage and sit down facing each other.

"Okay, so tell the puckasaurus what's wrong?" Noah says and I roll my eyes at his nickname.

"Why are you with me?" I ask bluntly and his eyebrows furrow.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He asks and I sigh.

"You could have any girl you wanted because every girl wants you. I have so much drama that I wouldn't blame you for wanting to back out." He frowns and grabs my hand.

"I don't want any other girl, I want you. I don't mind the drama as long as I get to be with you." He says and I smile a little bit.

"But I don't throw myself at you. I feel like I don't give you enough. Plus, I am not the prettiest girl in the school. Nor the funniest and I have a huge nose. I have an annoying laugh and a creepy smile. You probably have perfect girls after you, so why me?" I ask as all my insecurities come out.

"Rach, I love that you don't throw yourself at me. Don't worry about me; you give me everything I need. As far as your looks, you are by far the prettiest girl with the cutest nose and smile. I think you are pretty damn funny. I am with you because I see a chance of me falling in love with you. All those girls would just be a quick hook up. I have everything I need with you. Now where the hell is the coming from?" I start to tear up and he pulls me into his lap.

"I don't know. I guess I am just really stressed out and as much as I love how everyone is helping me, the notes are on my mind 24/7. I do appreciate everything you are doing though. I can see myself falling in love with you too. I am usually really confident, but I think the stress is affecting my brain." I say wiping at my eyes. He chuckles and kisses my head. His arms are around me as I continue to sit in his lap.

"Baby, that is completely understandable. I want you to come to me though next time you feel insecure. Now how about we play around on the piano a bit to cheer you up." Noah says and I smile and nod. I love that he knows music comforts me.

"Sounds good. Thanks again, Noah. By the way, you know I am singing hero for you right? You have been my saving grace through everything." I say and he smiles. He kisses me passionately and I respond immediately. I smile knowing I have made him happy. We pull apart for air and I stand up. I help him up before walking over to the piano with him in tow.

We spent the rest of free period goofing off and having fun. I feel so much better after I got everything off my chest. Today has been very helpful and I feel better already.

The rest of the day went well as well. I told San all about our talk and she smiled and hugged me. Practice with the cheerios was killer, however. Stacey of course complained, so Sylvester made the practice harder. Not even a tough cheerio practice could kill my mood though. I walked into glee practice with my girls and smiled realizing I would get to hear Noah's surprise song. San and I sat next in the front with Quinn behind me with Britt. The boys sat near us and next to their respective girlfriends. I smile seeing Noah talking to the band. He looks over at me and shoots me a wink.

"Alright guys, performance day, and Puck can you sit down? Today's lineup will be Rachel, Finn, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Matt, Tina, Mike, Quinn, and finally Puck in that order. Go ahead Rachel." Mr. Shue says and Noah squeezes my hand before I get up.

We all performed well, but I was getting more and more anxious to hear Noah. After Quinn finished, I felt my smile grow. I clapped loudly and waited for Noah to start.

"Okay so this is about how we are feeling. Well I think the song says it all but this is for you Rach. The lyrics fit perfectly to a past conversation we had." Noah says and I smile and he starts to play guitar as Brad plays piano and Finn on drums.

Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are

We all break out into applause and cat calls as he finishes. I tear up a little but run to go hug him. He responds by holding me tightly. I kiss him lightly and smile up at him

"Thanks Noah." I say with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome, it is all true. I was planning on singing this even before this afternoon but it seems even more perfect now." He says and I giggle before pecking him again.

"You are right it does." I say as we pull apart. Everyone is smiling at us and I blush slightly.

"That was great Puck! Okay that is all for today, great job everyone!" Mr. Shue says and we all start to walk out. I grab my bag before wrapping my arm around Noah. He smiles down at me and I hug him tighter.

"C'mon lovebirds, let's get our stuff and get the hell out of here. I don't know about you guys but today was one of the longest days ever." Matt says as he and Santana walk out holding hands. I laugh and follow them with Noah. Quinn and Finn are waiting for us in the hallway while Britt and Mike went to their lockers already.

"Don't I know it! Thank God it is over." I say as Santana high fives me.

"No, thank God we get to get away from Stacey's annoying ass." San says and we all laugh.

"I am just glad today seemed a little drama free." Quinn says and I nod.

"So true, today has been the best day ever. My mood couldn't even be ruined by Stacey." I and Noah smiles at me.

"I'm glad, Rach. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to my locker. See you at the car, Quinn?" Finn asks and Quinn nods. They separate to head to their lockers.

"I got my stuff before glee so I will walk with you to your locker, Rach." Noah says and I nod.

"I did too but Matt did not. I'll see you guys later. Call me later Rach!" San says before she and Matt hug me goodbye. I roll my eyes seeing as everyone in the hallway stop and stare at us. The hallways are always crowded after practices let out.

"And then there were two. Let me just grab my books and we can head out of here." I say and Noah nods. I enter in my locker combo and grab my books. I frown when a note falls out of my Pre Cal book. I open it and groan.

**Rachel Berry, I am surprised. I thought you would be a little more concerned. I am not a good person to play with, Berry. So you haven't dumped your boyfriend yet? Well you better soon because you and I are destined to be together. I heard all your insecurities today but why would you tell that loser. I would tell you how perfect you are everyday. If you want to play this game, then fine. Jacob was sent the pictures I took of you. If you want to be a little slut, then the world is going to know. Game on, Bitch. **

I heard a bunch of cell phones go off and groan realizing Jacob put the pictures on his blog. I pull out my phone and pull up the website.

**Rachel Berry, closet slut? **

**Rachel Berry sneaks off to have secret rendezvous with her boyfriend? While I would love to have witnessed this, I have to thank whoever sent me these photos. Rachel Berry is more like her friends then we thought. No matter what, I report that this beauty is still an angel. **

I scroll down to the pictures and gasp. Noah clenches his fists and grunts. The pictures include Noah and I making out with me on his lap. It also includes some from my house of us through my window. Finally it shows some of me and the girls changing. I have never been so disgusted. I am thankful, however, that none of the pictures included nudity. I closed my phone and groan. Noah looks pissed and everyone's heads turn towards mine. I hear whispers and laughter and I get pissed.

Mood officially ruined.

**An: Okay so it is not Jacob. Sorry for all who guessed it but I had to reveal that at least. He does not know who is sending the info but appreciates receiving it. Jacob may end up being helpful, we will never know. Review please dolls (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Hey guys! Sorry if last chapter wasn't the best, not many reviews came in. I appreciate all the story alerts and favorite stories. YAY, glee is back! Ps I am officially changing Brittany's last name to Pearce.**

**First episode of glee: Am I the only one who was pissed at Quinn though? Like okay so Santana got a boob job, that is her business. Quinn was conniving and an awful friend. I loved when Santana was like yep sure did and then slapped Quinn. Or when she called her a slut, genius. I felt bad for Quinn last season, this season I can tell she will piss me off. As awful as Rachel was to Sunshine, I found her hilarious! "I didn't send her to an active crack house." Brilliant. When they sang telephone was also one of my favorite parts. Also, Asian camp? So funny! **

**Second episode- Brilliant! I am beyond obsessed with Britney Spears! Brittany was hilarious in this episode and killed it! My favorite song was toxic, and one of my favorite lines…"It's Brittany, bitch." Greatness! **

**allielovesyou****- Thanks love (: I know haha a lot of people thought it was Jacob. I decided to eliminate that guess, and maybe have them help Rach out. **

**Lyric- I like your guess, but I don't think I am going to put Jesse in this story. I do however love that you are thinking outside of the box (:**

**marinka4****- Thank you (: I know I love that song! Yes, it is either someone from my story or on the show. So they have been mentioned before. Haha, I won't throw some random person in promise!**

**PinkBlackSk8tr****- Aww don't cry! It will be better soon. Hahah I hate him too! **

**gloriakazama****- Hahaha, thank you! I love love love that song, so I had to have Puck sing it! Here is your update! **

**LOVEtaylorlautner- Hahah yepp, it's one of my favorite songs right now and it seemed fitting. Haha you and me both sister. Maybe Jesse…maybe not. Haha we will find out in a few more chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing but my original characters. **

"Alright, someone is about to get their ass kicked." Puck says from beside me. I turn away from everyone's stares and into my boyfriend's eyes.

"Noah, we don't know who is doing this. You cannot beat up every guy until you get to the jackass." I say and he smirks at me.

"Not every guy, I'll leave out all the glee club members." Puck says and I shake my head.

"Jacob too, then, because he clearly isn't involved." I say and Puck shakes his head.

"Oh hell no, he shouldn't be putting controversial pictures up of my girlfriend." Noah says with clenched fists.

"Controversial? Big word, mister I skip classes." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Rach, seriously, I don't like this. We are taking this guy down, now." Noah says and I hug him.

"I know, I plan on taking him down too. We should go talk to Jacob and see if he knows anything." I say and pull away slightly. I keep my arms around him and feel him relax a bit.

"Not without us you aren't. We came as soon as we saw." Matt says with San next to him. Quinn and Finn walked towards us also.

"Mike and Britt just left, but they are using sources to see if they can find anything out." Quinn says as soon as she reaches us.

"Thanks guys. Let's head to AV lab and see if Jew fro is there. Then can we please just go home." I say and everyone nods.

"Boys, you should walk ahead. We will stay with Rach, make it more intimidating." San says and I nod up to Noah.

"Okay deal, but don't leave their side." Noah says to me and I nod. I link pinkies with the girls and start walking behind them.

We walk into the small AV room and see Jew fro by one of the computers. He looked up and looked fearful.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Jacob says partly stuttering.

"We are here to find out who sent you those photos. Oh, and why the hell you would post it." Matt says and Jacob swallows deeply.

"I don't know who sent them; they were left in a file in my locker. It was completely anonymous. As for why I posted it, the people of Mckinnely deserve to know the truth about our popular peers." Jacob says and Noah takes a threateningly closer step towards him.

"Listen here Jew Fro, you are going to take down those photos and make your next article about how Rachel is nothing short of perfection and someone is framing her. Whoever sent these photos obviously wanted to make her look slutty, but she isn't. If not, I will beat your ass so bad you won't be able to move for a week." Noah says and I smile. Jacob shakes fearfully before nodding.

"I know she is perfect, so I will do what you ask. Speaking of my sweet berry, there was a letter for you in the folder." Jacob hands me an envelope. The girls squeeze my hand comfortingly and I grab the envelope. I take a breath and open it. The girls have their arms around me, reading over my shoulder.

**You want to play games? I play dirty, Rachel. You started this, and it won't end well for you if you continue this. You belong to me, and only me.**

"That bastard. He plays dirty? What the fuck ever. I play dirtier, and no one messes with my best friend." Santana says and Noah grabs the note out of my hand.

"This has gone too far, and the police are no help at all. I doubt they are even taking this seriously. We need to start investigating this ourselves." Quinn says and I nod.

"I agree, but not until tomorrow. Tonight is dinner with Noah and our families. Let's meet at 7 tomorrow morning in the auditorium." I say and everyone nods.

"Jew fro, if you hear anything you call first and post after we give permission. Understood?" Noah asks and Jacob nods scared.

"Good, let's go Rach. We will see you guys tomorrow." Noah says and I hug everyone goodbye. I grab Noah's hand and exit with him.

As we walk out to the car, Puck grabs my bag and helps me up into his truck. I smile at him but I can tell he is pissed. As he gets into the car, he sighs before starting the car.

"Noah, thank you. I know that this is all crazy and the police haven't been the biggest help, but you have been amazing. I don't know who is doing this, but they will never have me. I am yours, and I am sorry that someone out there doesn't see that." I say while rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Rachel, never apologize for this jackass. I don't care who this is, I am not going to leave you because he is a creep. There is no need to thank me, I care about you and want to see you happy." Noah says and I kiss his check before turning on the radio. I smile when Empire State of Mind comes on and sing along.

As we turn into my driveway, I grab my bag and turn to Noah.

"I am going to get my mom and sister but we will be over soon." Noah says and I nod.

"Noah, I know you are still upset. I hate that you got dragged into this." I say and he pulls me over to sit right next to him.

"I'm not. I do hate that this is happening to you though. You are like the best person in this world, so who the hell would want to do this to you?" Noah says and I sigh grabbing his hand.

"We are going to find out and make him pay. How about tomorrow we completely skip the party and just go somewhere with phones off. We need to be disconnected from the world for a little while and just be together. I know we said we might make it to the party but let's just forget it all together. I am sure they can survive a night without us." I say and Noah smiles.

"That sounds amazing. Now I should go get the fam so we can get back here." Noah says and I smile. I give him a kiss and he responds immediately. We kiss passionately for a while more before we pull away to catch our breath.

"I needed that." I say and he lets out a quiet laugh before placing his forehead against mine.

"Me too, I'll be back soon." Noah says and I get out of the car.

As I walk into the house I feel confused at the sound of cooking.

"Dad? Daddy? Are you actually cooking?" I say shocked because my dad's are dedicated to take out. I walk into the kitchen and laugh when I see my dad's at the kitchen table. Maria was at the stove and I felt my smile widen.

"Maria? How did my parents convince you to come cook?" I ask and Maria smiles at me. She walks over and hugs me.

"Oh sweetie, there was no convincing needed. Besides, I need to see this boy. Joey told me to come back with a full report." I laughed lightly.

"I see the real reason now. Thank you for cooking. Hi dad and daddy! How was your day?" I say turning to my fathers.

"It was great darling. How was your day?" Daddy Jake said.

"Pretty good, another note came in." I say and Daddy Tyler sighs while Maria curses in Spanish.

"We are going to find this guy, Rach. No one messes with our little girl." Jake says and I smile and nod.

"I know, but right now I just want to get ready. I'll be down soon." I say and say good bye to everyone. I walk into my room and place all my bags down. As I am heading to my closet I hear my phone ring. Confusion over came me as Tina was on the caller ID.

"Hey Tina." I say and I hear her crying. "What's wrong?"

"Rach! You know how my birthday was the other day?" She asks and I feel extra confused.

"Of course hunny, do you like your gift?" I asked her. The girls and I got her tickets to her favorite band and clothes.

"I did, tell everyone thanks for me. Anyway so I'm calling you because I don't know what to do." I felt my confusion grow deeper. I sit down on my bed and kick off my shoes.

"About what sweetie?"

"I think I need to break up with Artie." Tina says and I gasp.

"What? What happened? I thought you guys were so happy." I say and I hear her let out a sob.

"I did too! Until he decided that not calling me would be okay. He hasn't called me at all this whole week, not even on my birthday. He was supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight but he told me in glee that he couldn't because he needed to catch up on halo. What the hell am I going to tell my parents?" I felt my heart break for her as she continued to cry.

"Oh Tina, I am so sorry. Tell your parents he has to take care of his younger brother. I have a plan. I'll text all the girls and kurt, tomorrow we are singing to him. I have the perfect song and we will coordinate outfits." I say and I hear her sniffle.

"Really? Thanks Rach!" She says and I smile.

"Of course sweetie. Do not call or text him at all tonight. He may just worry when he doesn't get a call and call you instead. I have to get ready but I will call you later darling." I say as I get up and walk towards my closet.

"Thanks again, Rachel. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks! Go get ice cream and watch a girly movie." I say and hang up.

I walk into my closet and stare at my options. I want to be dressy but not too dressy. I picked out my dark wash skinny jeans and a black sequined top. I paired it with my red Christian Louboutins. I changed and freshened up my makeup before I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled and walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Hi! Come on in!" I say as I step aside. Rose and Sarah both hug me before heading over to great my fathers.

"Hey babe, you look amazing." Noah says before pecking me lightly. I grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Maria, this is my boyfriend Noah Puckerman, his mom Rose, and his sister Sarah. Everyone this is Maria Lopez." I say introducing them.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez, Santana and Rachel talk about you all the time." Noah says and I smile.

"You too dear. I hope you all have a nice evening, I should head home. Rose, Sarah, Noah it was very nice to meet you all." Maria says as she prepares to leave.

"Bye Maria, I'll see you Saturday." I say as I hug her good bye.

"How about we all eat?" Daddy Jake says and we all head into the dining room.

"I hope enjoy enchiladas, Maria is an excellent cook." Daddy Tyler says.

"That sounds lovely. Rachel, how have you been sweetie? I know you have been through hell and back." Rose says and I smile as Noah grabs my hand.

"I am alright. I am ready for everything to be over, but Noah has been a huge help." I say and Noah squeezes my hand.

"I am glad to hear that. If you need anything, I am here dear." Rose says and I offer her a smile.

The rest of dinner was filled with my laughs and great conversation. My dads and Rose got along greatly. Sarah was as adorable as ever and Noah seemed happy. Tonight has been a great distraction from everything going on.

"Tyler and I are going to clean up, If you all want to head into the living room we will bring in some tea." Daddy Jake says.

"Oh no, I insist on helping. Kids why don't you head into the living room?" Rose says and we nod.

"Rachel can we watch a Disney movie?" Sarah says and I smile.

"Of course sweetie, did you want to watch Aladdin?" I ask remembering it was one of her favorites.

"Yes! Can we?" She asks and I nod.

"Absolutely, Noah and I will go get the movie. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." I say before leading Noah into the den.

"Everything seems to be going well." I say and Noah nods.

"Yeah, I'm glad everyone gets along. Now let's get through this movie so we can have some alone time." Noah says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Easy, we still have a full night ahead of us. Here the movie is in here." I say opening a drawer. I hear my phone ring and Noah grabs it before handing it to me.

"Hm..I don't know this number?" I say and Noah shrugs. I press select and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Having fun, Rachel Berry? Why is there a need to meet the family, when they won't be in your life any longer? You belong to me Rachel, It's time for you to start listening. You think this afternoon was bad? I know everything about you, and I can bring you down easily." I hear a computerized voice say. I drop the phone and hear Noah come behind me. He sighed before pulling me into a hug. I began to cry as Noah whispered comforting words in my ear.

**AN- Ahh I needed to stop haha I am exhausted! Review please (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- I know! I am so sorry! It has been forever! I have no excuses; just life got the better of me. Time sure flies by fast, it's insane. Halloween just passed, and it is my favorite holiday! I have to admit that I have never seen Rocky Horror, but I loved Glee! Also, in this story Halloween has not happened yet. I have to include it, simply because it works with the story. I will say on Halloween night (In the story), Rachel will discover who her stalker is. **

**We find out the stalker in the next 8 chapters! Get excited! Thank you all for the reviews! They brighten my day / life (:**

**cc xx****—Haha! Yay another mad at Quinn! I made my boyfriend sit and watch glee with me haha and he could not understand why I didn't like Quinn that much. Hmmm, you may get another clue haha. **

**pinkdrama****- We are completely on the same page with glee! Rachel needs to go back to Puck, because he wasn't overly concerned with his popularity nor was he putting her down. God, Finn pissed me off. In Rocky Horror, he acted insecure and Rachel was such a good girlfriend to him. Oh well, maybe Ryan Murphy will realize that Puck and Rachel need to reunite. Thank you darling! You will find out soon (:**

**marinka4****- You will find out in exactly 8 chapters! Haha, you may have it figured out before then but I will state the stalker in chapter 19. **

**allielovesyou****- This stalker will not stop for anything, which is super terrible for poor Rachel. It will get better, I promise (: **

**LOVEtaylorlautner****- Okay first, never apologize for the length of your reviews haha I love hearing from everyone (: Secondly, the first episode with Santana slapping Quinn was brilliant haha. I agree with the second episode, Puck totally should have commented! I think he didn't because he still wants to get in good with Finn. Thanks for the review (: This creep will be revealed soon! Haha!**

**Bubblesmonster- Thank you! It may be Artie, maybe not. Sorry the update wasn't quick!**

**chelle2911****- Thank you!**

**MelissaMelinda****- Yay new reader! Thank you (: I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Sweetpea2100****- Aww yay another new reader! I am glad you have been addicted! I hope I don't disappoint! Thank you so much! The stalker will be found out pretty soon, I promise. **

**gloriakazama****- Thank you, Thank you (: Sorry it wasn't the quick review, but hope it is worth it!**

**Marauderette96****- Thank you! Here is your update!**

**PinkBlackSk8tr****- Haha! Here is your update! Hope you continue to like it.**

**Onto the story:**

I woke up and immediately squinted my eyes closed again. I roll over and groan realizing I really need to get up and begin to get ready. Exhaustion takes over my body, and I begin to wish I could just stay home. Last night was a whirlwind of emotions. My afternoon was terrible, but my night gradually got better. That was, until, I received that awful call. Noah was amazing but he reluctantly had to leave with his family. I fell asleep talking to him, filling me with a sense of comfort. San and the girls all now about the mysterious phone call and are beyond pissed. San is digging around at school today to see if she can hear anything. I sit up in my bed and pick up my phone. I sigh seeing five messages.

**Santana: We are skipping first period. You and I are in need of a carb filled breakfast at IHOP. We can deal with Sylvester later. I invited Quinn and Britt, but they have a major test. I texted Puck and told him I would take you today, he was pissed but he got over it. Yay for bestie breakfast! Love you darling.**

**Noah: San says she is taking you to breakfast and so I won't see you until second period :( Remember you and me tonight, no outside world and just us! See you soon gorgeous!**

**Quinn: Hey Rach! It's me and Britt! We wish we could go to breakfast but we have a test in pre cal that we have been studying for all night! And by study, I mean me studying and Britt drawing rainbows. How the hell did she get into pre cal anyway? Oh well, we love you! **

**Tina: Hey Rach! Thanks for the talk last night! Artie didn't even call or text ): and I promise I didn't contact him at all! I think we should go through with your song in glee. Meet during free period? I know you, me, Mercedes, and Kurt have third free but do the others? If not, maybe we could do it lunch? Thanks Rachel! You are the best!**

**Unknown: Having a good morning? I know mine will be good as soon as your mine. I'm tired of you ignoring me, get rid of your boyfriend! Or else..**

Damnit! I do not even want to think of what or else means. As crazy as it seems, I decided to just ignore the last message and text back my friends. I told Tina third period would be perfect and I begin to feel better knowing I have a new project to distract me. I sighed and got out of my bed to begin my day. I grabbed my IPod and went to Taylor Swift's new cd. Taylor always cheers me up when I have had a rough night, plus her songs are fun to sing in the shower. I turn on shuffle and smile as I hear Mine come on. After my shower, I finish getting ready for the day. I kept my makeup light and curled the ends of my ponytail. I smiled when my favorite Taylor Swift song came on, an idea popped into my head. I should totally sing this in Glee for Noah! I owe him for singing Bruno Mars to me.

After I finished putting on my cheer uniform I walk back into my room. I jump and place a hand on my heart as I see San on my bed.

"Hey bitch, about time you finished. I thought I was going to have to go in and rush you myself. Looking hot diva, ready for bestie breakfast!" She said excitedly and I laugh. A lot of people think Santana is a stone cold bitch, but those who are trusted enough to see the true her know she is just like a little kid sometimes.

"Hell yeah! I think I am going to go all out and get pumpkin pancakes." I say and she wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to the dark side, my friend." San says and I hip check her laughing. I grab my bag and follow her down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I don't force my boyfriend to buy burgers after I sleep with him." I say as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Well maybe that is because you haven't slept with your boyfriend yet. I know you have only slept with one guy, but darling you and Puck have been dating for five months now." (I don't know exactly how long they have been dating but this sounded good for what I am having happen.) San says as we walk out and I lock my front door. I link arms with her and sigh.

"Yes, which is way too early. I am really falling for this boy and I don't want to screw it up. Sex will complicate things and that is the last thing I need right now. I think I may love him, but I think it's also way too soon. I dated Josh and Finn for almost a year and I never felt this way for either of them." I say and San squeals hugging me.

"That's the best piece of gossip I have heard in a long time! Rach, this is amazing! He totally loves you back. I mean, how the hell could he not? Oh my god I cannot wait to tell Britt and Q." San says and I chuckle.

"Okay, but you can only tell Britt and Q. We do not want this to get out before I even get to tell him. Next week is our sixth month, and I don't know if I should wait for him to tell me or for me to tell him." I say as I climb into Santana's Mercedes.

"This is the twenty first century, bitch. You can totally tell him, I told Matt and he said he was glad I told him first because he was afraid to tell me." San says and I smile. She starts the car and we head off to IHOP blasting One Republic. "I'll drop this convo now because you love singing when One Republic is on but this isn't over. We are talking at breakfast." I roll my eyes but chuckle.

"Oh my God, Rach I totally have to show you this song I found last night! You would love it and it kinda fits with what is going on." San says and I smile.

"Well we have five minutes, show me this song." I say and she grabs her IPhone and begins to play the song. The beat starts and I begin to like it immediately.

**Everyday I fight for all my future somethings  
A thousand little wars I have to choose between  
I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need  
That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty  
**

**And if you strip me, strip it all away  
If you strip me, what would you find  
If you strip me, strip it all away  
I'll be alright  
**

**Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million **

**But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!  
**

**I don't need a microphone yeah  
To say what I've been thinking  
My heart is like a loudspeaker  
That's always on eleven  
**

**And if you strip me, strip it all away  
If you strip me, what would you find  
If you strip me, strip it all away  
I'm still the same  
**

**Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!  
**

**Cause when it all boils down at the end of the day  
It's what you do and say that makes you who you are  
Makes you think about, think about it doesn't it  
Sometimes all it takes is one voice  
**

**Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!**

"Wow San, I actually really liked that!" I said and she smiled.

"Good, I knew you would. I heard it on a commercial and shazamed that shit." I laughed loudly and rolled my eyes. Typical San.

"But of course. Thankfully we are almost there, I am starving!" I say and San nods. I hear my phone beep and feel my stomach sink a little. I relax seeing its Landon.

**Hey Rach! How are you doing? Sorry we haven't gotten to hang out much! I know the tormenting hasn't stopped but is it getting at all better? Give me a call if I need to beat someone's ass (: Just wanted to check in and let you know that Kaylie will be here in two weeks for Halloween and would love to see you and the girls!**

"Who's that?" San asks as we pull into the parking lot and pull into the nearest spot.

"Landon, he says Kaylie is coming to town for Halloween and wants to see all of us." I say and San smiles.

"About damn time she visits! I miss her! Text him back and say we are excited." She says demandingly and I chuckle slightly.

"I will miss bossy." I say and she rolls her eyes. We get out of the car and walk up toward the IHOP.

**Hey Landon! I totally get it, it has been super busy! I'm okay, the tormenting has gotten worse but I'll survive. I'll let you know, but you may have to kick ass with Noah. We are super excited to see Kaylie! Call me so we can all hang out! Bye love!**

"Okay, I texted back so now let's stuff ourselves with tons of carbs." I say and San cheers.

We luckily didn't have to wait and were seated right away. San and I both automatically ordered a water and coffee.

"So don't think you are off the hook. You and Noah, in love? Details now, and go." San says and I chuckle.

"There isn't much to tell. You know he has been so good during this whole thing. I feel so safe, which doesn't make any sense to me! It's like I should be so scared and going crazy but I know he won't let anything happen to me. I mean of course I am scared when he isn't around but I never felt this way! Every time I see him my nerves are on fire and they go crazy! When he touches me it's like sparks all over my body. He doesn't disrespect me and I know he is nothing like my past boyfriends. Plus I cannot stop smiling whenever I see him or think about him. There is not a second that passes where I don't want to talk to him or see him, whereas with my past boyfriends I practically begged for alone time. He always keeps me on my feet, I never know what he is going to do or say. It's just, I don't know…" I say and see San's huge smile.

"I thought there wasn't much to tell? Rachel, just by the way you are smiling and blushing tells me you love him." San says and I smile deeper.

The waiter comes and we both order. I get the harvest and grain blueberry pancakes and San splurges and gets small stack buttermilk pancakes.

"I know I love him, but I kind of afraid to tell him. For one, what if he doesn't feel the same way and this scares him off? Also, if it doesn't work out my heart will break even more." I say and San rolls her eyes.

"First, I am sure he loves you. He is obsessed with you! Secondly, Rachel not a lot of people find their soul mates in high school doesn't mean you shouldn't give it a try. Also, if you don't tell him and it doesn't work out you will regret never telling him." San says and I sigh.

"You are right and I know you are, it's just all a little scary." I say and San laughs quietly.

"Yes, my emotionally challenged best friend, it is." San says and I throw my napkin at her laughing.

"I am not emotionally challenged, bitch!" I say and she laughs.

We finish up our breakfast and hurry to school so we could make it by second period. Sylvester could get us out of trouble if we missed classes, but we would have to do a shitload of conditioning and neither of us is willing to do that.

We pull into the parking lot and pull in next to Noah's truck. I laugh when I see him hop out and pull open my door for me.

"Why thank you, gentleman. Why aren't you in class?" I say as I stand up. He kisses me and I kiss him back as enthusiastically.

"Please, without you first period is pointless." Noah says and I laugh.

"That's good to hear. Oh by the way, no skipping math today. The girls and I have to work on something for glee." I say and he legit frowns.

"Damn, first I don't get to see you this morning and now no third period? You are breaking my heart baby." Noah says and places his hands over his heart. I chuckle and kiss his hand.

"Alright stop being so damn cute before I claw my eyes out. Let's go lovebirds, we only have five minutes." San says and I grab Noah's hand pulling him into the school. We all head to our lockers to grab books before separating to head to second period. San has government while Noah and I have Spanish. Noah grabs my books and throws his arm around me.

"So how was breakfast with loca." Noah says and I laugh.

"Good use of Spanish Puckerman. It was good to just hang out with her even if I ate too many carbs." I say and he chuckles.

"Trust me baby, you need them. You are a stick, carbs will not hurt you." He says and I laugh.

"Well thank you, it was fun though." I say and he nods. We both wave at Mr. Shue before taking our seats at the back.

"What's going on third period?" He asks and I shake my head smiling.

"You'll just have to wait until glee, nosy." I say and he rolls his eyes.

I place my phone in my lap and turn to face Mr. Shue. He begins teaching us past participle in Spanish and I automatically feel bored. Don't get me wrong, I love school and cannot wait to go to Julliard but I never liked Spanish. I only take it because Shue was the teacher. I feel my phone vibrate and I sigh seeing the text being from unknown.

**Hello my favorite ditcher. I see you and Santana decided to eat breakfast without the boyfriends. This better be a sign that you and the boyfriend will end soon. I can be three times the badass he claims he is. Do you really think he is into you? He probably is only in it to sleep with you, just like all your past boyfriends. You are mine Berry, and you ignoring it is pissing me off. I am giving you until Halloween for you to end things. If you are not broken up with the douche by then, I will be forced to take action….**

I begin to breathe deeply and I see Noah look over concerned. I place my phone back in my purse and ask Mr. Shue if I could use the bathroom.

As I reach the bathroom I splash water on my face and breathe deeply. San enters the bathroom a second later.

"Noah just texted me, what the hell happened?" San asks and I tell her about the text. "Son of a bitch, this dick is going way too far. What the hell does he know if Puck is into you? Which by the way he totally is. You are not ending things with Puck; we are just never leaving you alone on Halloween. Papi will be near to call to bust this dick because we will catch him. It will be okay, Rach, I promise." San says and I nod hugging her.

"Thanks San! I really needed that, but unfortunately I need to get back to class. I'll see you in an hour." I say and she nods hugging me again.

I walk back into class and smile at Noah. When I reach my seat I pull my phone back out of my purse and enter a message for Noah.

_**Thanks for getting San, I really needed that**_**. **He pulls out his phone and I turn back to attempt to pay attention but really I am waiting for his text.

**Of course, but what the hell just happened? **I take a deep breath before forwarding the message to him. I wait a second to see his reaction, before I see his face twist into anger. He looks over at me and I can see the anger in his eyes.

**This asshole is going down. I cannot wait to beat his ass on Halloween. I'm not in this just to sleep with you and I'm pretty sure you know that. I cannot wait to kill him.**

I smile at him and nod.

_**I know you are in this with good intentions, baby. You are not killing him though; I cannot have you in jail! I am all for you using your badass skills to fight him though (: **_

I see Noah chuckle and smile at me.

**Deal, we should probably pay attention because there is a 99 percent chance I am failing this class and Shue probably won't just let me pass because of glee. Oh by the way, we are totally partners for this stupid project! **

I chuckle quietly and nod at him before turning to pay attention in Spanish. I take notes but my thoughts only travel to how amazing my boyfriend is.

After the class ends, I kiss Noah good bye before meeting the glee girls in the auditorium. I tell them my plans for both Tina's song and then mine. They all get excited and we begin to plan everything. Kurt ran into the costume closet to grab fabulous clothes and San, Britt, Q, and I all plan out choreography. By the end of third period we have accomplished all of our choreography and headed to meet all the guys for lunch.

After a fun and relaxing lunch, we all headed into the glee room. I kiss Noah before heading over to talk to the band with the rest of the girls. Mr. Shue enters and Kurt talks to him to inform him of our plans. He dismisses us to change into our costumes and we all leave excitedly. We head to the girls bathroom and begin to get ready. I see Tina walk over to me and I smile.

"You ready miss thing?" I ask and I see her frown.

"I don't know if I can do this Rach. What if he thinks I'm crazy and ends it?" She asks and I hug her.

"Then he is no good for you! Things are not going great now, and if they don't after this song then you need to see if he really is the right choice for you." I say and she nods.

"Okay, I can do it." I squeeze her hand and nod at the rest of the girls. We all wore leather leggings and black leather jackets with different color corsets under. I wore red; Tina wore purple; San wore blue; Britt wore yellow; Q wore pink; and Mercedes wore green.

We walked into the choir room and laughed at the cat calls we received. Noah whistled at me and I winked laughing.

"Alright guys, the girls have a performance for us and then Rachel has one. Take it away." Mr. Shue says and we nod.

"This is for Artie, listen closely." Tina says and nods at the band to start.

**It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday**

**I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?**

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

The boys and Mr. Shue all applauded, with a few whistles. Artie looked a little pissed, but I didn't feel too bad for him. I love Artie but he need to step it up. The girls all hugged me before going to sit down.

"This is for my boyfriend, Noah. Don't worry; it's not a similar song." I say winking at him and he chuckles.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly...

I finish and breathe deeply, laughing as everyone starts cheering and howling at me. I bow jokingly and smile. Noah walks towards me and kisses my passionately. I gasp a little and return the kiss with as much enthusiasm. I feel breathless as we pull away and smile at him.

"Practice has been fun but we have to run." I hear Noah tell Mr. Shue and I look at him confused as he grabs my purse and grab my hand pulling me out of the room.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Shue; I am sure they are just going to go practice in the janitor's closet." I hear Santana say as Noah opens the door and I laugh.

"We can practice in the closet? Mike and I go in there all the time but he always tells me to stay quiet." Is the last thing I hear before Noah pulls me too far away and I laugh harder. He pulls me out of the school and helps me into his truck. I can't stop laughing as he runs into the driver's side.

"You're dad's aren't home yet, right?" I shake my head biting my lip to stop laughing.

"Good, that was fucking hot babe." Noah says and I laugh as he legit speeds to my house.

**AN- Okay not as much drama this time (: That was also super long! Haha! I am almost at 100 reviews! Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing (: To up the initiative to review, I will write the 100****th**** viewer a one shot with whatever pair/ story line they want (: Yay! **


	13. AN

**AN- Hey guys! I just reached a 100 reviews, yayy! ****Small Town Girl 2014**** cannot wait to hear what you want me to write (: Look out for that story when it comes! **

**Anyway, I wrote this author note because ****gloriakazama**** asked me what songs I used and I totally forget to credit them! Haha sorry!**

**The first song: Strip Me- Natasha Bedingfield**

**Second Song: Potential Breakup Song- Aly and AJ**

**Third and Final Song: Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift **

**Thanks! I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week, I promise! At the latest it will be up by next Saturday! I loved all the reviews and looking forward to more (wink)**

**Love you guys!**

**OTHCheergirly53 (:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Shorter wait this time (: Haha, I'm sorry I have been super busy but I had time today so I figured that it would be spent best writing. All of your reviews blew me away! Thanks so much (: Umm Blaine? Amazing addition to glee! Anyone else know him from A Very Potter Musical? (Check it out on youtube if you haven't seen it, hilarious!) When he sang Teenage Dream, completely melted! **

**IMPORTANT: Sooo, I was going to do 20 chapters, but I decided to do 17 (including the authors note and short epilogue) total! I don't see the need in dragging it out so far, but this also means a lot of drama ahead! Hope you all don't mind!**

**Oh and happy thanksgiving!**

**chelle2911****- Thank you darling! I absolutely adore Tay Swift! I know some people dislike her, but I think she is such a great role model and just genuinely seems like a sweetheart. Plus she wrote her whole album? Amazing! **

**LifeGivesYouLemons****- Same! I cannot imagine having a stalker! Haha, yes Jacob would be very obvious as a stalker and I like the element of a little surprise.**

**cc xx****- Thank you (: I love Taylor too! I'm glad the girls remind you of your friends (: They are kind of inspired by my friends haha. AH same! Puckleberry needs to happen!**

**pinkdrama****- HAHA, well I'm glad you are the same age and so you can admire and not perv! Hahah I love Santana (: Hahahha, I also love Aly and AJ! Haha hmm hopefully you are out of that fuzzy state (:**

**Miss Puckleberry****- Yay new reader! I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you continue to like it!**

**DontWorryIBite****- Aw thank you so much! I'm glad you really like it (:**

**gloriakazama****- Yay super long review, I love it (: The songs were ****Strip Me- Natasha Bedingfield; Potential Breakup Song- Aly and AJ; and Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift. Aw thank you! I'm always nervous putting songs in this story because I want them to be relevant and I am glad you think they are (: Thank you so much! Hahahha, it's not Jesse, but I can guarantee it won't be a Derek Smeath type though haha. Aw I am glad it makes your day! All of the reviews make me want to write so I just want to make sure I express my appreciation! Aw I'm glad it makes you want to review! Your reviews make my day, they are always so sweet! Hahha hmm… I don't know(well I do but you will just have to see), all I will tell you is that this person has been in this story and that is all I am saying. You will find out in a two chapters, I promise. Hahah hmm I actually like the kidnapping idea, I may use that. Maybe not with Kaylie, but I will with someone. Here is your update! (Sorry that was a really long reply)**

**Small Town Girl 2014****- Hello 100****th**** reviewer (: Haha I hope you really liked your story! Thank you so much! It may be Karovsky..I don't know haha. (Well I do but I won't tell a soul haha)**

**moony2002****- Hahahha, hello 101****st**** reviewer (: Yay! I'm glad you hate the stalker, haha it means I am writing them correctly. Double yay that you love everyone else! Haha ahh yess, Halloween will be soon! Thank you so much!**

**Yami Naty Cullen Swan****- Thank you so much! I am glad you like this story! Haha I love that IPods were invented! I can have all my favorite 90's and early 2000's pop on there! Haha, bye! **

**GleeFreak-VampireChik- Haha aww thank you! Hmm maybe Quinn, maybe not. I like that you are thinking out of the box (: Thank you so much! I am really glad you are enjoying the story! Your review meant a lot, thank you so much!**

**Whew.. onto the story haha**

I feel my nerves on overload as I am getting ready. Noah and I have our big date tonight and I realize that tonight is the night. Tonight is the night I am going to tell Noah Puckerman that I love him. I have my IPod blaring to Fefe Dobson's Stuttering as I curl the ends of my hair. My heart is pounding and my hands are beginning to sweat. What the hell am I getting myself into? I put my curling iron down and grab my phone. I dial San's number and begin to pace in my bedroom.

After Noah and I got home we spent an hour hanging out, making out, he left so we could get ready. I decided about ten minutes after he left that I needed to tell him.

"Hey bitch, I thought you had you no outside world date going on." San said as she picked up the phone. I stopped my pacing and stood facing the mirror.

"San, I don't know if I can do this! What if he thinks I am crazy? What if he decides that I am just an obsessive girl and breaks up with me? Oh my god what if he just doesn't respond and it kills our relationship?" I say feeling the panic inside me build.

"Whoa there killer! Take a breath, relax, and then tell me what the hell is going on!" San says and I do as she says.

"I am telling Noah I love him tonight and I am freaking out." I say and San gasps.

"You're going to tell him? Rachel this is a good thing! He loves you too, I promise!" San say and I smile. "What? No I will not tell her that. Britt, ugh." I hear San say muffled and I chuckle.

"Hey Rach it's Britt!" I hear Britt say and Santana groaning in the background.

"Hey Britt." I say laughing quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was talking to my cat about you and puck and she totally thinks he loves you." Britt says and I bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Thanks Britt, be sure to tell Cupcake I say thanks too." I say and she mutters an okay.

"Rachel, It's Quinn now. Sorry I just was listening in, but this is amazing! Not only does he totally love you but he will be so happy you said it so he isn't less of a badass!" Quinn says and I relax a bit.

"You're so right! I am saving his rep, thank Q. I think I'll be okay, it's just nerves. What are you guys doing tonight?" I ask forming conversation to help relax me. Noah would be here in half an hour and I still need to finish my hair, change, and do my makeup.

"Not a lot, the boys will be here soon then we are heading to the party at Stacey's. Too bad she is such a bitch, her parties are always fun." Quinn says and I laugh.

"Don't I know it. Alright well I should get ready. Love you guys!" I say and I hear a chorus of love yous and byes.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I scroll down on my IPod and begin to play Falling for You by Colbie Calliat while I finish my hair. This song is so fitting for my current position. I sing along and feel myself begin to smile again. Music has always given me an outlet to express my emotions and I begin to form a plan in my head for tonight.

I feel excitement come over me as I get out my makeup. I decide to do a subtle eye shadow but red lipstick. I started to apply my makeup and danced along to the music.

After I was finished, I changed into my strapless floral cotton anthroplogie blouse, dark skinny jeans, and red Louboutin heels. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt pride rush through me. I looked damn hot. I took a picture and sent it to San giggling.

**Hot Damn, I'd do you. Looking good slut! Go get your man.**

I laughed at San's text but smiled as I heard the doorbell ring. I turned my phone off quickly and I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

I opened the door and smiled at Noah looking gorgeous. My smile grew seeing him holding daisies.

"Hey beautiful, these are for you. You look beyond gorgeous." Noah says and I smile kissing him passionately.

"Thanks darling, you are looking super sexy. I am going to go put these in a vase. I turned my phone off and it is in my purse so I am officially electronic free. Dad and Daddy know I won't have my phone on and they will not be home until late so it's you and me stud." I say as I head into the kitchen. Noah follows me and chuckles.

"I like the sound of that so let's get going. We are going to go to breadsticks then going to go see that Jake Gyllenhall movie you wanted to see." Noah said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"That sounds perfect. Let's go." I say turning around wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking him lightly. He smiles and grabs my hand leading me to the car.

The entire dinner was absolutely amazing. We talked about anything and everything. The night was amazing, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. Thankfully, I am an impeccable actress and I don't think Noah suspected a thing. I hope…

We head to the movies after dinner and go into Love and Other Drugs. Noah's arms are around me tightly throughout the movie. The movie was super cute and I am glad he took me to see it. It was definitely a chick flick, so he must have been dying.

As we get into the car Noah turns to me. "Alright, what is wrong babe?" He ask and I turn to him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask him with a curious glance.

"Babe you have been quiet all night. You barely touched dinner, and you haven't mentioned anything about the movie." Noah says and I sigh.

"Okay I do want to talk to you about something but could we go somewhere else to talk about it?" I ask and he sighs quietly.

"Okay, you aren't dumping me are you?" Noah asks and I shake my head violently.

"Oh my God, No! Noah it's nothing bad I just don't want to discuss it in a parking lot." I say and he nods.

"Okay I have just the place." Noah says as he backs up. I turn on the rock station because I know it's his favorite and I really need time to think. I look out the window and feel confused as to where we are heading.

About fifteen minutes later we arrive at the beach we had our first date at. I turn to Noah as he parks the car and I smile.

"This is going to become a spot of ours." I say and he chuckles. He squeezes my hand before getting out of the car and grabbing blankets. I open the door and smile as he helps me out of the car. I take my heels off and place them in the car, not wanting to get them sandy. I intertwine our fingers and walk down near the shore.

Noah places one blanket on the sand and motions for me to lie down next to him. He places the other blanket on top of us and I snuggle into his side. His arms wrap around me tightly.

"Alright tell me what's going on." Noah says kissing my head lightly.

"Well when I thought of how I should tell you this earlier, I realized that we both express things best through music. So I'll tell you but first I want to sing you something." I say sitting up facing him. He rises up on his elbows and nods his head smiling at me.

I took a deep breath before starting.

**I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.**

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

**Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!**

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!**

**You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test.  
**

**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**

"I know that this was beyond cheesy and your rep is being ruined with every second, but it's true. No other guy has been so right for me. You are badass, amazing, and super sexy and I can't believe that you are mine. Besides all of that, you have been so amazing and comforting these past few weeks during all this drama. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you. I know that it's really soon to be saying it, but it's true and I cannot keep it in any longer." I say taking a deep breath. I see shock cross his face but then his smile broke out widely. He cups my face and kisses me deeply and I respond just as passionately.

A few minutes later we both pulled away breathlessly. I squeal as he pulls me down with him to lie down. I giggle as I lay on top of him and he tickles me slightly.

"Babe, that's why you have been acting weird all night? I love you too; you had to have known that. You pretty hard not to love baby." Noah says and I smile kissing him again.

We spent the rest of the night watching the starts and of course, making out. I never felt so happy in my life. I finally have the perfect boy, and the detachment from the world allowed me to forget about my drama for tonight. As we head home, I could not keep the smile off my face. I see that it is only 11 pm and that my parents probably won't be home and so I invite Noah to come inside for a little while. I am still nervous about staying home alone.

As we walk into my house, I tell Noah I will be downstairs in a second while I go change into something more comfortable. I hurry upstairs and open up my door gasping at the door.

My entire room is filled with pictures of me. Pictures all over the walls, on the floor, on my bed, everywhere! I see pictures from all this week and even tonight. The pictures had Noah with a red X over his pictures. I felt my heart beat speed up and I feel scared. I walk into my closet and feel thankful that no one was inside, and then I head into my bathroom. No one was inside but there was a message in red on my mirror.

**See how easy it is for me to get to you? You should really end your relationship now, because you will be mine. This is your last warning, Rachel. I will start going after your precious friends and boyfriend.**

"Noah!"

**AN- Okay so this wasn't very long but I needed to update (: Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the cliffhanger (:**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I know, I know it has been beyond too long, and I seriously have no excuse other than I have been beyond busy. I owed you guys an update (: There is only one more chapter after this one and then the short epilogue, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chelle2911****: I know, I'm evil (: haha , but it couldn't be too perfect with this creep around!**

**ChocolateRosesxo****: I know beyond creepy! I am so glad you like it! Haha, I was thinking of that song and I was like ahh I have to add it (:**

**xIWantItAllx****: Hahah, yeah it was a shortened version of the One Tree Hill scene. I immediately thought of that when I thought of this creeper (: **

**marinka4****: Thank you so much! Here is your update!**

**Small Town Girl 2014****: Thank you (: Haha I'm glad you stayed up to read my story, it means a lot (: I hope you continue to like it!**

**GleeFreak-VampireChik****: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! Hahah, I'm glad you won't press charges (: The cops will be involved soon ahha, creeper will be found soon!**

**Yami Naty Cullen Swan****: Thank you so much! Hope you continue to like it (:**

**Miss Puckleberry****: Haha, sorry I had to keep you guys interested somehow! I hope you continue to like it, and here is your update (:**

**gloriakazama****: I seriously LOVE reading your reviews (: They are always so sweet and inspire me to keep writing! I am glad I brightened your mood (: Hopefully this one will again! Sorry you were having a bad day though ): Hahah aww I am glad it made you squeal! Thank you so much! I am really glad you can't guess, it means I am doing my job right (: Here is your update!**

**oxymoron8****: Thank you so much! I love that you are thinking out of the box with Artie! It may be him…maybe not (: Haha sorry you will only have to wait one more chapter.**

**moony2002****: Thank you so much! Here is your update! **

**cc xx****: Yay also thinking out of the box! Possibly a girl, possibly not (: Thank you so much! Here is your update!**

**eddymyla****: Sorry! I had to end it that way (: Here is your update! **

**Onto the story:**

I cannot believe tonight is Halloween. No seriously, where the hell did this year go? It has been a week since the night Noah and I first exchanged I love you's, that amazing and dreadful night. See after discovering the pictures, Noah punched the wall with one hand and called the police with the other. The police are in the midst of an investigation, but I don't plan on getting my hopes up. See apparently there were no fingerprints on the photos so they "had no leads, but were confident in locating the criminal." As if I hadn't heard that already.

Whatever, onto tonight! I am currently in Party City with San, Quinn, Britney, and Kaylie. Kaylie, finally, came into town yesterday and we are so excited to see her! Landon was pissed at us for stealing her away from him but we don't really care. Santana is hosting her annual Halloween party for the elite of McKinnley High, and then a few friends from other schools including Kaylie and Landon. At the Halloween party, you were similar costumes as your date but with a mask on as well. Noah and the boys basically just sent us while they played videogames.

"Okay so anyone actually have an idea or should we just play it by ear?" Quinn says as we head to the Halloween section. Brittany grabs Quinn's ear and Quinn slaps her hand away. San, Kaylie, and I chuckle quietly.

"Noah and I decided to do flapper girl and gangster from the 20's. We are both sort of obsessed with that time period." I say and the girls nod.

"I forced Landon into discussing this, but we decided to be blue crayons. I looked it up and they have cute sky blue crayon dress." Kaylie says while chuckling.

"That's adorable. I didn't get Finn's approval but whatever. I think we are going to be army men and a sexy army girl." Quinn says and Santana wolf whistles. "Shut up, San. What are you and Matt going to be?"

"Well bitch, Matt also gets no say. I am actually going to need help with our costumes because I have no idea what to chose." We all nod and agree to help her find costumes.

"What about you Britt? What are you and Mike going to wear?" I ask my ditsy friend with a smile.

"I am going to be a sexy prisoner, and Mike will be a police officer. Totally perfect, right?" Britt says and we all smile at her.

"It does sound perfect Britt! Okay, let's all get our costumes and then help San with hers." Kaylie says and we all split up to find the costumes we wanted. Luckily San came along to help me find my costumes. We almost immediately found my black flapper girl dress with accessories and Noah's pinstripe suit with a hat.

"Rach, you are going to look ridiculously hot. Now help me find my outfit bitch. Matt was zero help at all, he was all like "I'll like whatever you pick, baby." Like really?" San says and I laugh linking arms with her.

"Whatever San, you know whatever he said you would have denied it." I say and she laughs.

"Fine, you are right I would have. But hello, he would choose something utterly ridiculous." San says and I laugh.

"Oh I know that feeling. Noah suggested that we be a bowling ball and a pin. Really?" I say and San laughs.

"He does know that Halloween is an excuse for us girls to look slutty and get away with it right?" I nod and laugh.

"Yes but you have met Noah right? He likes to keep me for himself." I say and San laughs.

"Okay bitch, focus. We need to find me and Matt a costume." San says and I nod walking through the aisle.

"What about Marilyn Monroe and a movie director?" I suggest and San looks at me sharply.

"No way in hell. First of all that movie director costume is hideous and the dress is way too long! I have amazing legs, bitch, and I need to show them off." She says and I laugh.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! What about the SWAT team costumes?" I ask and she looks at the costumes.

"Now that is what I am talking about! Plus I have handcuffs that Matt can use since mine comes with a badge." San says and I laugh.

"You say as if it is totally normal to own a pair of handcuffs." I say and San laughs.

"I own handcuffs, I handcuff my dolls to their chairs and so they won't run away before we drink tea." Britt says and San and I look at each other before turning back to Britt, Kaylie and Quinn.

"That is awesome sweetie. Okay so we all have our costumes, correct?" San says and everyone nods.

"Let's go buy our masks, and then lets pay and get out of here. We need to grab the boys, so you sluts can help Matt and I set up for tonight." San says and we roll our eyes.

We leave the store and head towards San's house to decorate for tonight. I call Noah on the way and tell him and his boys to stop fooling around and get their asses to San's house to help us. He hesitantly agreed before hanging up.

"Okay here is the plan. Rach you and I are going to place Do Not Enter tape on every stair case and so no one will go upstairs or in the basement. Quinn you and Britt are in charge of placing all electronics, breakables, and valuable items in my room. Finally, since I'm nice, Kaylie and Landon will be in charge of food items for the party. Matt and Puck will move furniture and other items out of the way so we have room to move around. Mike and Finn will be in charge of alcohol. Kurt and Mercedes are on their way over to do the decorating. Everyone understand? No funny business or I will find out, bitches." San says and we all roll our eyes and laugh.

"We get it San, now let's actually get to the house and tell everyone else the plan." I say and she nods.

As we pull up to the house, I smile seeing Noah's car already there. I hop out of the car and rush to hug him. Yes we only saw each other yesterday, but screw it we are in love.

"Hey baby." Noah says laughing and hugging me.

"Hey sexy" I say kissing him passionately.

"Alright break it up before San kills us all." Matt says with an arm thrown over San's shoulder.

"Or before I throw up, whatever comes first. Now get to it and so Mercedes and I can decorate this place." Kurt says and we all laugh.

"Landon, you and Kaylie will be in charge of food items for the party. Make sure they are generic so everyone will eat it. Also tons of candy! Matt, you and Puck will move furniture and other items out of the way so we have room to move around. Mike, you and Finn will be in charge of alcohol. Get beer, vodka, tequila, you know all the works. And go!" San says and the guys look at each other.

"Wait why does Landon get to work with Kaylie while we are all working away from our girls?" Noah says and I laugh.

"Because we wouldn't be able to get everything done. Now stop complaining and get your ass into gear." San says and we all walk away. San walks up and links are with me pulling me into the house.

"So tell me honestly, how are you doing?" San asks as we head into her laundry room to get the do not enter tape.

"I'm fine; it's been a week with no creepy notes nor phone calls. Maybe things are normal again." I say not fully believing it.

"Normal is the watchword, darling. If you aren't up for tonight I can cancel the party and just have our group hang out." San says and I shake my head as we tape the sign on the staircase.

"No, San, we have been planning this for like the entire year. Besides you already said Artie is in charge of door duty, so if anyone suspicious comes we will know." I say and she nods.

"Okay but say the word and we throw everyone out." San says and I nod.

"Deal, now let's get onto this decorating business." I say and she laughs.

After two hours we finally got the entire house decorated and all the girls were getting ready in San's room while the boys were getting ready in the guest room. San and I changed quickly so we could use the mirror in the bathroom to apply makeup and do our hair.

I did light makeup with red lipstick with a braided bun and my feather headband. San curled her hair to add volume and did dark smokey makeup. Lastly, we put on our sparkly masks. We both put on our black Louboutin heels and walk down to the kitchen. We both made margaritas as a pre party drink.

"Let's cheers to being hot bitches with hot ass boyfriends to wait upon our every need." San says and I laugh clinking my cup against hers.

"Hear, hear!" I say sipping my drink.

"If I didn't know any better, we sound whipped." Matt says as he and Noah walk into the kitchen. I gasp at how hot Noah looks in his gangster costume and he winks at me.

"If I have a girlfriend as sexy as Rach, then call me whipped." Noah says and I giggle as he hugs me. I pull away slightly and peck him.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty sure you are the sexy one." I say and he places his forehead against mine.

"Well I won't argue with you there." Noah says and I slap him on the chest lightly and giggle. I feel like such a school girl but I cannot help it.

"Looking sharp Matthew." I say looking at Matt who is currently making out with San. "Hey, cut it out!" I say and San gives me the finger before pulling away.

"Thanks Rach, you look pretty good yourself." Matt says still looking at San. I roll my eyes and laugh slightly.

"I love you, beautiful." Noah whispers in my ear and I melt.

"I love you too." I whisper back and he swoops down to kiss me passionately.

"I see dead people." Brittany whispers not so quietly and Noah and I pull away to look at her. She looks beautiful and Mike smiles looking down at her.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes asks dressed as Madonna with Kurt dressed as Gaga.

"Puck and Rachel were whispering and I wanted to whisper too." Britt says and I laugh walking over to hug her.

"Let's take pictures!" Quinn says walking into the kitchen with Finn looking beautiful.

"Yes! Girls first!" I yell and the girls and Kurt all pile in and wrap our arms around each other. The guys roll their eyes but have our cameras in hand.

We took turns posing in many pictures and laughing hysterically. I hand my camera to San before walking over to Noah.

"Take a picture with me." I say wrapping an arm around Noah smiling at him. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and smiles down at me.

"Do I have an option?" He asks and I shake my head no while smiling. He laughs and pecks me lightly. "Fine, San take the damn picture." Noah says and we both smiling at the camera.

San hands me back my camera and hands me hers to take a picture of her and Matt. After I take the picture I flip through the pictures on my camera. As I flip through, I see San took candid pictures of Noah and I and the pictures were adorable. I was looking at a picture of Noah and I kissing as I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Damn, we are hot." Noah says and I laugh.

"Agreed, and I think I found my new computer screen picture." I say and he laughs.

"As opposed to the shirtless picture of me you stole off of facebook." Noah says and I turn around and smack him lightly. He laughs and I roll my eyes. He was in my room the other day and saw my computer screen.

"You weren't supposed to see that mister. Plus I changed the picture to a picture of me and San." I say and he shakes his head.

"Oh hell no, we need to change that picture stat. I changed my profile picture to one of us so I think you need to change your computer screen." Noah says and I laugh.

"Deal, now let's go party!" I say and he laughs.

The girls and I put our phones and cameras upstairs in San's room before anyone got there. Within the hour the house was full and people were dancing and drinking everywhere. It was hard to tell who everyone was with the masks on but I could recognize my friends. I groaned realizing Dave, Jacob, Stacey, Anna, and Sarah somehow made it in. I see Noah across the room and I wink at him before San grabs me to get onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance, bitch! I love this song!" San says as Britney's Hold it Against Me came on.

San and I were dancing, laughing and singing around. Soon Britt and Quinn joined and we all danced around and formed quite a crowd. Guys were whistling and girls were either cheering or staring us down. I'm surprised Noah and the guys didn't join us but it was fun to just hang out with the girls. I look up and Noah nods towards the kitchen and I nod back.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Noah, be right back." I say and the girls nod.

I walk into the kitchen and smile seeing it is empty except Noah holding water up for me.

"Thought you might want a short break." Noah says and I smile walking towards him. I hugged him lightly before taking the water and gulping it. "Damn you were thirsty."

"Thank you I needed that. I missed you out there." I say wrapping my arms around his stomach and kissing him lightly.

"I was keeping an eye out, but you looked like you were having fun with your girls." Noah said pecking me again.

"I was thank you, now how about we skip the rest of this conversation and go straight to the making out." I say and Noah laughs.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." I giggle before capturing his lips again.

A few minutes later, we pull away as we hear the kitchen door open. We turn around to see Mike and Finn walking in,

"Hey guys, did we interrupt anything." Mike said smirking and Noah scoffs.

"Shut up, dude. What do you want?" Noah says and I smack him again lightly. "Sorry baby, but they interrupted us."

"Matt has the baseball game playing in the media room for us guys. Oh and Rach, San said you and her need to do touch ups or whatever." Finn says and I roll my eyes but smile.

"Sorry love, duty calls." I say pecking Noah before walking away.

"Way to cockblock dude..." I hear Noah say as I walk out and chuckle.

I search around the room but don't see San anywhere. Confused, I grab Kurt and ask if he has seen San.

"Yeah, she went upstairs a few minutes ago. She was asking for you though." He says and I thank him and begin to head upstairs.

**Noah POV:**

It's been an hour since we all headed into the media room and I began to get bored. I normally love baseball but I kind of miss my girl. Shut up, I know it's only been an hour. What the hell ever. I lasted longer than Mike and Matt; they headed out to dance with San and Britt about ten minutes in. They are so much more whipped then me.

"Hey guys I'm going to go find Rach." I say nodding to Finn, Artie, Landon and a few guys from the team.

I head out to see the party is still fully intact. My drunken classmates were dancing crazily and I laughed at a few idiots. I see Kaylie and Landon talking in a corner and wave to them. I walk around but don't see any sign of Rachel. I see San and Britt drinking in the corner and head over to them.

"Hey where is Rach?" I ask them and they look at me confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Last time I talked to her she was heading into the kitchen to meet you about an hour ago." San says and I feel confused.

"Yeah but then she went to go touch up with you." I say and she shakes her head.

"I sent Mike and Finn to get her but she never showed." San says and I feel my stomach drop.

"So neither of you has seen her." I ask and they both shake their head.

"Shit, where the hell is she?" I ask freaking out.

"Calm down, she may just be upstairs. Call her." San says and I nod.

I reach into my pocket to grab my phone and see a note fall out. I feel my stomach sink and begin to panic. San looks shocked to and picks up the note. Britt looks at us confused but I can't explain anything to her right now.

San opens up the note and reads it out loud. "I've got my girl now, hope you enjoyed your last night with her. Don't bother searching the house, she isn't there."

"Shit." San says and I feel my heart beating faster.

"I'll go get Quinn, Matt, Mike, and the rest of the glee club. You two go to the police, we will follow after." Britt says and I would comment on how quick she put things together but I don't have time.

"Let's go!" I say to San before running outside. The street is packed, but luckily my car is not blocked. I look up and notice Rachel's car is not there behind mine and I begin to worry. We both run to the car with her running in front of me. Suddenly, I run into the back of her and stop short catching her before she falls.

"What the hell?" I ask seeing San looking at the ground.

She looks up at me and looks shocked. I feel even more confused looking down at the ground seeing nothing important.

"I know who is doing this."

**AN- I know I am evil! Only one more chapter and you will find out (: I PROMISE I will be quick this time. Mainly because I already have most of it written (: Hopefully I still have followers out there! **


End file.
